Justice League Past Imperfect: DCAU Series Part 3
by Loki's Son
Summary: The Gordonians have arrived and they're following Vandal Savage. Can the League stop them or will they have to ally with the Legion of Doom? Can even their combined forces stop the creatures who conquered the Thanagarians? BM/BG & SM/WW
1. Chapter 1

Justice League: _Past Imperfect _9

**A note: This is the third in my Justice League DCAU series. The first two: Justice League New Beginning and Justice League Second Strike precede this story chronologically. Be warned! Events and relationships from these stories will be liberally mentioned without much explanation.**

**Another note: These stories take place after the JLU timeframe. Also referenced are Silver Age and early Modern Age comics and cartoon shows such as Challenge of the Super Friends and Plastic Man.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, pretend to own, or want to own any of the characters portrayed in these stories (okay, maybe I'd _like_ to own them but that ain't gonna happen). They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros Animation, all of which are owned by Time Warner. I have not intended to infringe upon any copyrights or offend the company in any way since they can squash me like a bug. Besides, it's all for fun!**

**Justice League**

**Past Imperfect**

* * *

Chapter One

_Fifty-two years in the future…_

"It's very nice of you to let us live here." Dana Tan McGuiness said, "I also can't believe this cave!"

"Terry is my heir. My wards have trust funds of their own and Barbara didn't want anything. Terry inherits the estate and the company. There's no reason that you shouldn't enjoy it now rather than waiting for an old man to die." Bruce Wayne explained, "Besides, Batman needs his cave."

"I'm just surprised you showed it to me. I've known about Terry's other life for ten years now but I was never allowed to see _this_." Dana then smirked, "And I'm especially glad that the twip finally married me. Unrequited love is a drag."

"I'm just pleased you agreed to head up the Wayne Foundation." Wayne admitted, "I've been looking for someone for several years and your qualifications are hard to come by."

"The fact that I'm related or that I'll work for free?" Dana asked.

"Your _professional _qualifications are exemplary." Wayne clarified, "Everything else is a bonus."

Dana kissed him on the cheek, "I knew that. I was only teasing."

She received one of his rare smiles as a reward, "I know. I'm just not very good with that sort of thing."

"So Terry's told me." Dana grinned, "You'll find I'm just what you need around here."

Wayne cast a dubious glance Terry McGuiness's way. Terry had his own grin, "There's no resisting her."

"So what kind of schway stuff are you up to today?" Dana asked.

"That reminds me." Wayne said and he turned to Terry, "Get suited up. Batman has work to do."

"But we just got back from the honeymoon." Terry protested.

"Too bad." Wayne replied, "You've made a commitment to Dana _but _first you made a commitment to this city. Barb and the GPD have been covering for you while you were gone but that's over."

"But," Wayne softened his tone, "for now you'll be staying here in the cave."

A strange throbbing alarm sound began to hum in and out. Terry went on guard but Wayne restrained him, "I know what this is."

Dana ran to Terry's side as a Legion of Super Heroes' time bubble appeared. Through its transparent walls Cosmic Boy could be seen working the controls. The throbbing alarm stopped and the bubble's door opened.

Cosmic Boy stepped out of the bubble and faced the Bat family, "Mr. Wayne, Batman, come with me if you want Earth to live."

"Whoa!" Terry protested, "That sounds like a line from a movie."

"It's no movie." Wayne replied, "He's deathly serious."

"You know what this is about?" Terry asked.

Wayne nodded, "Cosmic Boy here is from the 31st Century but the _reason_ of why he's here happened just fifty-two years ago. I never remembered it until now."

"You weren't supposed to." Cosmic Boy revealed, "No one on Earth was to know what transpired. Only the alien and mystical members of the League retained the knowledge of what happened. They've been the guardians of it ever since. And of course, the same was true of the Legion of Doom and Vandal Savage."

"I remember." Wayne said darkly, "I also remember Terry and I being there…and so were you."

"Exactly." Cosmic Boy replied, "So, what are you waiting for? We have a world to save."

Wayne stepped forward but Terry hesitated for a second. Drawing Dana into his arms, he tenderly kissed her, "I'll be back."

She wore a wry expression as she dryly asked, "Now who's quoting old movies?"

"Just wait for me." He requested, "This is a time machine. We'll probably be back in ten seconds."

The strange alarm sounded and the bubble disappeared. Dana counted down ten seconds but there was nothing. She slumped into Wayne's chair and proceeded to wait,

_The present…_

"This is preposterous!" General Wade Eiling thundered at Amanda Waller, Sue Dibney, and J'onn Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter. They were meeting in the newly reorganized administrative center inside of the Hall of Justice. The space included areas for Waller, Dibney, Eiling, and J'onn. It was also located next to the Monitor and Communications Room.

This especially came in handy for J'onn when he was summoned to the monitoring station or the comm center. As the League's team leader he had to stay abreast of everything. The current crisis in the office was one of those moments.

"It's bad enough Sue here was drafted into becoming the League's administrative officer because of her featherbrained husband," Eiling unflinchingly said, "But for Plastic Man to bring in his girlfriend and that walking menace of a friend of his is intolerable."

"Penny and Hula Hula are here at the request of the Chief of the ISA." Sue coldly informed him, "You do remember that the International Security Agency is our principle partner in fighting threats to the world community, don't you?"

"But Plastic Man is _supposed _to be their liaison." Eiling didn't flinch at her words but he did quiet down.

"We keep him too busy for that." Sue reminded him, "Penny and Hula Hula were Plas's working partners. They're used to the eccentricities of superheroes. Frankly, I think they're perfect for the job."

"Of course you do." Eiling retorted, "You're married to one of the eccentrics."

"I was Max Lord's Chief of Operations while he was fronting the Unimen and working for CADMUS. I know how to run a multinational and I know how to run a super team. My experience matches yours, General." Sue shot back, "Except I've never injected myself with an unstable mutagenic in order to continue a mad campaign against costumed heroes that had proven themselves. Can you say the same?"

Eiling looked gut shot, "No. I can't."

"In that case," J'onn intervened, "please remember that yours is an advisory position. You're our liaison with the UN Security Council. You do not make decisions for the League, General. Your services are greatly appreciated and I'd hate to lose you but if you're unhappy with your post, perhaps it's time to leave it."

"And leave the world completely at your mercy?" Eiling retorted, "I don't think so!"

"And we're happy to have you stay in your self-appointed role as a conscience for the League." J'onn assured him, "But the appointing of or receiving liaisons from the ISA is an internal matter. I appreciate your advice but I will ignore it for now."

Eiling had one last card to play, "You'll blindly accept that Hawaiian has-been even though he has that bad luck jinx?"

"It wasn't Hula Hula's fault that the curse was bestowed upon him." J'onn said, "The Agency and then the ISA made allowances for him. So can we."

"We'll see how long your fortitude lasts, J'onn. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a briefing with the Security Council." Eiling turned an about face and left.

"Well, at least that's over." Sue sighed.

"For now." Waller wearily warned her, "If Wade is anything, it's stubborn."

"How did he end up working with the League anyway?" Sue wondered.

"Call it an act of penance." J'onn replied.

Waller rolled her eyes at the Manhunter's brevity, "Wade felt guilty about endangering all of those people at the parade. His almost killing Stargirl also weighed heavily on him. When Mr. Terrific and Batman found an antidote to his mutation, he publicly recanted his anti-superhero stance."

Waller continued, "When the JLU broke up to be reformulated as the newest incarnation of the Justice League, a Justice League International if you will, Wade signed on to his current post. His unofficial mission is to keep a rein on the League and to make certain they are living up to their professed ideals."

"And how is he going to do that?" Sue had to ask.

"Never count Wade Eiling out." Waller warned, "He'll find a way."

Silence reigned for a minute before J'onn spoke; "I must check on Nemesis. He has monitor duty. I must see to him."

"Speaking of duties…" Waller said, "Where's L-Ron?"

The diminutive alien mechanoid was in the main lounge playing games on Stargirl's X-Box. He found most of them to be boring but he liked _Batman: Arkham Asylum2_, so he was playing it again. He was about to reach the final level when Sue walked in.

"Aha!" she cried, "I thought I'd find you here."

L-Ron hid the controller behind his back and shuffled his feet, "I was on break."

Sue's smile was a warm one, "I understand but we need you now."

L-Ron saved the game and shut everything down, "Coming!"

"That's what I love about you, L-Ron. You enjoy your job." She admitted.

"Manga Khan always used to say, 'Serve them with a smile…and then pad the bill.'" L-Ron explained.

Sue hesitated for a moment. L-Ron didn't draw a salary. He served for the sheer sake of serving. Other than gathering gossip, watching TV and DVD's, surfing the Internet, and playing Stargirl's games, L-Ron didn't ask for much.

"How could you pad the bill?" she asked, "You don't get paid."

"But If Manga Khan ever brings the Galactic Emporium back this way; I'll have everyone's shopping lists made out for them." He answered with a chipper voice.

_We might have a problem, _Sue realized.

Diana, Princess of the Amazons and better known in Man's World as Wonder Woman, landed on one of the beautifully pristine beaches of the island of Maraca. It was a tiny island in the Caribbean but it virtually untouched by man. There was a villa, a gatehouse for the caretakers, and a dock for the boat, which was the only way off of the island unless you could fly.

That included Diana and the object of her hunt. Clark Kent had spent the last two and a half months on this island and the Amazonian Princess was determined to get him off of it. The world needed its Superman…and so did she.

Diana respected dominate men. While Superman was far more laid back than Batman, he was a charismatic leader. If he hadn't declined the role, _he _would have been the League's current leader. He didn't seek power but it came as naturally to him as breathing.

At first she'd been enamored with Batman but he wouldn't, or couldn't, drop his guard long enough to let her in. _But apparently he could with Batgirl_, she wryly thought. Having met Barbara Gordon, both in and out of costume, she could honestly say that the couple was happy and Bruce was a lucky man.

Batman was still aloof and devoid of any outward attachments. Bruce Wayne, however, was still filled with that vibrant spark of life that first attracted her. It was just sad that he had to have two competing lives and that the misery of Batman seemed to win every time. She could only pray that Barbara could handle that.

Clark's fascination, and engagement, to Lois had blocked Diana's intention to try and pursue anything more meaningful than a working relationship. That dam had been burst. Still, she had to proceed cautiously. Clark's heart had just been rent in two and there was no room for anyone else yet.

She wandered around the beachfront until she came to him. He was dressed in cut-offs and that was it. Diana had rarely seen Clark's full physique openly displayed. She had to admit, the sight was quite yummy! As she resettled her duffel, she scolded herself and mentally told herself that she'd spent too much time around Fire lately.

Clark opened his eyes as she approached, "Hello Diana. Just dropping by?"

"Sort of." Diana confessed.

A wry grin spread across Clark's face, "If this is about going back, I'm leaving next Saturday. That gives me eight more days. Would you like to join me? You could stay here."

Diana blinked in surprise and Clark mistook her meaning, "Don't worry, they're plenty of rooms."

Diana was both relieved and disappointed, "That sounds nice. This place reminds me of home."

"Then let's get you to a room. You can change and then we can go swimming." Clark suggested.

"All right." Diana decided, "Lead on."

The Penguin was overseeing operations at the Antarctic Souvenirs production plant. Penguins were big this year in decorating and Oswald Cobblepot, Inc supplied fifty percent of the domestic market. This was one of the Penguin's legitimate enterprises. The only nefarious thing that had ever happened there was the Legion of Doom had slept in the warehouse for a week.

Nevertheless, the Penguin was less than surprised when Batman came calling. As the Dark Knight emerged from the shadows Penguin frowned, "You do realize that this is a respectable business. Honest people work here. They're nothing like my ne'er-do-well Legion compatriots."

"Like all the ex-cons you employ at your nightclub?" Batman asked humorlessly.

"Someone has to give them a break." The Penguin retorted, "I understand all too well what it's like after getting out of prison. If I hadn't been aided by a benefactor I'd still be out on the street."

"Spare me the melodrama. I'm in no mood for it." Batman warned, "Your cash was stolen throughout your career and placed in some very legitimate off seas holdings. Those banks wouldn't cooperate with Gotham's D.A. so you got to walk with the money."

"You put it so crudely." The Penguin defensively replied, "It was just a matter of economic foresight."

"Was it foresight that lost you your arms deal with the Kaznians?" Batman asked, voice still devoid of emotion.

"No." The Penguin retorted, "As you know, Kaznia has been in turmoil since Audrey was removed from her throne. Their disastrous civil war almost pushed the country into anarchy. As I'm sure you're aware, Vandal Savage stepped in and unified the country. Savage cancelled the deal saying that he'd found a better source."

"Which is preposterous." Penguin bitterly complained, "You of all people should know my plasma munitions are first rate."

"Especially now that you're licensed to manufacture them." Batman dryly observed, "You just can't seem to comply with international embargoes."

"Piffle." The Penguin replied dismissively, "I'm an honest entrepreneur seeking his fortune in this weary world. If nations like Kaznia and Bailya turn to me for their self defense, who am I to argue?"

"I need to know what you know about Savage." Batman cut to the chase, "What did he order and in what quantity?"

"I can't give you that." The Penguin protested, "It would violate the implicit client confidentiality arrangement."

Batman put a hole in the sheetrock wall next to Penguin's head, "Next time that's you."

"Well, since you beat it out of me…or were going to…I guess this once will be permissible." The Penguin decided. He sat down at his desk and accessed his client files. Then he pulled up order histories. He used up half a ream of paper printing it.

"Is that everything?" Batman asked as he collected the order history.

"Isn't that enough?" Penguin huffed, "I made good faith payments and produced over a third of the order when he cancelled. Until I find other buyers I'm out of several million dollars."

"I'm sure you'll find other buyers." Batman said distastefully, "You always do."

"Not to be rude…all right, _to _be rude, do you have any other business? I have an inspection to perform and we're going over the books today." Penguin shared, "And none of that concerns _you_."

"One other thing," Batman said, "I haven't been able to track down your connection with the Riddler's tax scheme but I _will _make the connection. Until then, I'll be watching you."

The Penguin sighed as he logged out of the computer. When he'd finished, he turned, "You always do. I… Drat! I hate it when he disappears like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League: _Past Imperfect_ 14

The following day, Plastic Man was showing Penny and Hula Hula around the Watchtower station. Although the station was League property, by mandate of the world council, the ISA actually manned it. Despite being agents of the ISA, none of them had ever been to the orbital platform before.

"Ah declare, this is even more excitin' then when we were aboard the space shuttle." Penny enthused.

"I just hope I don't knock it out of orbit." Hula Hula fretted through the radio transponder of his space suit.

"Don't worry. NASA, Star Labs, Wayne Aerospace, and Zatanna all certify that that suit is jinx proof." Plastic Man assured him.

Suddenly an alarm sounded. Hula moaned, "I did it again."

"I don't think so." Plastic Man said as an ISA watch commander approached him.

The watch Commander, one Nyota Umbwabe, reports, "Sir, we've been tracking a mysterious signal for several weeks now. Last week there was a faint reply and now there's a stronger, consistent signal."

"So who's talking to whom?" Plas wondered.

"The signal originates from a Kaznian comm sat." Umbwabe answered, "The reply is from deep space."

Plas's blood ran cold, "Is it Thanagarian?"

"We don't think so." Umbwabe explained, "We've intercepted pieces of the signal and it appears to be different than those used by the Thanagarians during the Occupation."

"Transmit a copy of the signal to the Hall of Justice." Plastic Man ordered, "I'll talk to J'onn and get the ball rolling."

"I've never heard anything like this before." L-Ron glumly admitted, "The Emporium must not trade with them."

"Are Shayera and Starman in the residence?" J'onn asked.

"Starman is out sightseeing with Ice but Shayera is outside giving a press statement." L-Ron answered.

"She's _what_?" Waller and Sue said in stereo. They rushed outside of the office and headed for the main doors.

J'onn turned to L-Ron and dryly asked, "Should we see what's going on?"

"Hawkgirl," Snapper Carr asked, "What's this announcement you're going to make?"

"I might as well begin." Shayera resolutely said, "As some of you know but rarely acknowledge, I put down the mantle of Hawkgirl after the Thanagarian crisis. I wanted to prove myself without the taint of my former identity and show that I was dedicated to helping this planet."

"The truth is, my dedication to this planet and her people are what got me exiled." She continued, "Now, the name Hawkgirl stands for something to be proud of again. I hear people call it out with approval and hope in their voices. It's a name I'm proud to carry once again."

"So," Angela Chen began to ask, "you're officially Hawkgirl again."

"Yes, I am." Shayera confirmed it.

"Is it true about the rumors between you and Hawkman?" Chen pressed on.

"There is no 'Hawkman and me'." Shayera growled, "Hawkman is a teammate. That's it."

A dozen questions flooded in asking about Hawkman. How close were they? Was he also an exile from Thanagar? Why hadn't he been seen until a year ago?

Shayera was ready to reply when Waller and Sue appeared. Sue guided Shayera away from the mike and showed her to the doors. Waller took over the conference and answered a few questions with the official lines.

Inside, Shayera headed back towards the library when Carter Hall stopped her. Like her, he was out of costume. He also wore a victorious smile.

"What did you suddenly win?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just a little wager between Booster and myself." His smile grew wider, "He said you'd never be Hawkgirl again. I said he was wrong."

"And what did you win?" Shayera ruefully asked.

"He has to do my laundry for the next three months." Carter laughed, "Let him fight getting feathers out of sheets."

"Well, I'm glad it worked out for you." She started for the library again.

He blocked her path, "There's something I want to show you. It has to do with your announcement."

"Carter, I…" she began to protest.

"Shayera, there is no _us_." He firmly informed her, "There will never be an us. What I want to show you is more important than that."

Dubiously, she agreed. He led her to his room. He slid a trunk out of the closet and opened it. Inside was armor. A woman's armor in ancient Thanagarian fashion.

"This is the personal armor of the first Shayera Hol that came to Earth. Her helmet was lost to Egyptian grave robbers but I unsurfaced the armor. It dates back to a time before the war with the Gordonians. It's a reflection of a time when Thanagarians helped the people of Earth and both thrived."

"Why are you showing me this?" Shayera's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I want you to wear it." He declared, "Symbolize what was and can be again. As you finally realized, people need their symbols. You've adopted your old title again, adopt this armor as well and make the circle complete."

Shayera softly laughed, "You used to say that about us."

"There was no 'us'. I was delusional to think so." Carter admitted, "For you, there's only John Stewart. Of course, the same is true for him only he's too stubborn to admit it."

A wan smile appeared on Shayera's face, "I'm glad you think so."

"I don't have to think it. I can see it." Carter assured her, "Now, shall I carry this to your room so you can try it all on?"

A genuine smile blossomed on her face, "Okay."

J'onn came to her door and knocked, "Shayera? It's J'onn. We need you in the comm center."

"She's changing clothes." Carter grinned as he leaned up against a wall.

Her door opened and J'onn was surprised, "Where did you get that armor?"

"It's not really armor." Shayera pointed out, "The human equivalent is chainmail with a few plates. It also happens to be my new costume."

"It looks Egyptian." J'onn noted.

"Actually it's Thanagarian." Carter corrected him, "But my research shows that ancient Egypt was sculpted by Katar and Shayera Hol of Thanagar. The first pair, that is."

Shayera clipped her mace onto her belt, "You wanted something?"

"The Watchtower has intercepted an alien signal. I was hoping that you might recognize it." J'onn explained.

"L-Ron can't?" Shayera was intrigued.

"No." J'onn replied, "Hopefully you or Gavyn will be able to identify it."

"Here's hoping." Shayera said and then she proceeded down the corridor out of the residence hall.

Shayera heard the signals and her skin turned ashen. Her eyes blazed like a hunted animals. J'onn could telepathically sense the depth of her terror and he asked what was wrong.

"That signal is Gordonian." Shayera answered, "They're the race that conquered my people. Where did this signal come from?"

"The original signal was broadcast from Earth through a Kaznian comm sat." L-Ron explained, "The Watchtower is still triangulating where the reply came from."

"So the signal came from Kaznia?" Shayera feverishly asked, "Vandal Savage rules there, doesn't he? We have to go there. Now! If Savage and the Gordonians team up we may not be able to beat them."

"She's right." Batman said as he suddenly entered the room, "We need to ascertain what Savage is up to. I've assembled a team."

"What about the fact that we don't have sanction to operate in Kaznia?" Sue asked.

"My team is made up of the loose ends of the League." Batman answered, "Hawkgirl, you'd fit right in."

"Good." Shayera said and moved towards the exit.

"Who comprises your team?" J'onn asked.

"Step out into the main hall and find out." Batman suggested.

They followed him out and found the Question and the Huntress leaned up on opposite sides of a pillar. Also gathered was Dr. Fate. J'onn had expected the first pair but Fate surprised him.

"Fate, I'm surprised to find you here. You don't often work with a team." The Manhunter observed.

"Call it a sense of destiny." Fate replied, "I sense a need on a cosmic scale. I am here to tip the balance in Batman's favor."

"I'm afraid I can't authorize a Javelin shuttle. We must be ready to disavow your mission should the worst happen." J'onn informed them.

"We have our own means of travel." Fate declared. A luminescent ankh appeared in the middle of the room, "Step through that and you will find yourself in Kaznia."

Batman led the procession. Fate brought up the rear. He turned to the Manhunter, "If you do not hear from us, presume the worst."

He and the ankh faded from view and J'onn was greatly troubled. Dr. Fate was arguably the League's most powerful member. If he was unsettled then there was trouble to be had.

"Lex," Tala said as she came up behind Luthor, "there is a great disturbance in the Earth's Nexus points. Something, or someone, is bleeding mystical energy out of most of them. Without this connection to the Source, most Earthbound mages will be next to powerless."

"What about the so-called 'gods'?" Luthor asked.

"Those are the only beings capable of this." Tala warned, "The epicenter of the damage is in Kaznia. There is an extremely powerful Nexus point there that the locals have forgotten how to tap."

"Vandal Savage, eh?" Luthor pondered it. Ceasing his ruminations he turned to Brainiac, "Summon Amazo, Lashina, Mantis, and the Ultra-Humanite."

"At once." Brainiac complied.

All of the listed Legionnaires were assembled in the Dome. Unofficially christened the Hall of Doom, the Dome served as the headquarters for the Legion of Doom. It was located in Bailya but it could be transported anywhere.

Tala explained the situation to those gathered. Luthor expanded upon her oration, "Humanite, I need you to ascertain what Savage is up to. Bring copies of everything his computers contain. Lashina and Mantis, your role is to deal with whatever is siphoning the energy at the Nexus point."

"Send a god to deal with a god." Lashina smiled, "I like your strategy."

"Why's the android coming with us?" Mantis acerbically wondered.

"He's there in case you fail." Luthor coldly informed him.

"Then we'd best be off." Lashina took charge, "Hey, Tin Man, open a boom tube."

"My name is not 'tin man'." Amazo replied, "You'd best remember that in the future."

Knowing Amazo's capabilities, Lashina changed her tone; "Amazo, will you please open a boom tube?"

"Certainly." He replied.

With a thunderous crack a wormhole appeared and the Legionnaires went through it. Tala went with them to be their guide. Luthor could only wonder what they'd face.


	3. Chapter 3

Justice League: _Past Imperfect_ 21

When Fate appeared, Batman was already on the prowl. The Question and the Huntress followed in a staggered formation. They were each spaced six feet apart. The Question and the Huntress were stealthy but the Dark Knight was a living shadow.

While this was transpiring, Batman wished that that he'd brought Obsidian along with them. Then they would have a literal walking shadow that could scout out rooms ahead of them. Still, they'd make due. They always did.

Batman ascertained that no one was in the immediate vicinity so he turned and spoke to Fate, "Where are we?"

"In the catacombs below the royal castle." A hovering Fate explained, "The computer network is located here. It is just five hundred feet ahead of us."

"And _how_ do you know this?" the Huntress asked.

"My scrying stone revealed it to me. However, it did not explain what was draining the Nexus points." Fate answered.

"The what?" Huntress demanded.

The Question intervened and explained the Nexus points to her. After he'd finished, he turned his featureless face towards Fate, "Your tower sits on a Nexus point. Won't that affect you?"

"I am a Lord of Order." Fate haughtily declared, "_Nothing_ affects me."

"We'll just see about that." The Huntress huffed.

"Easy." The Question cautioned her, "We need him on our side."

They soon discovered that the five hundred foot estimate was taken in a straight line. Their path, however, twisted and turned. Thirty minutes later they arrived in the corridor leading to a heavily guarded door.

The six guards reacted by drawing their sidearms. The officer of the watch went for an alarm panel. The Huntress shot his hand with her crossbow and the bolt pinned it to the wall. Meanwhile Batman produced a batarang and a gas pellet. He threw both.

The gas choked three of the guards and obscured their vision. The batarang disarmed the other three. The Huntress leapt into the fray and rendered them unconscious. She finished off the officer with a side kick to the head, driving it into the stone wall.

"He was incapacitated." Batman irritably pointed out, "You didn't have to finish him off."

She pulled her bolt out of the man's hand and he finished collapsing onto the floor, "That's one man's opinion."

"We need the hand you shot to get passed the biometric scanner." Batman countered, "There's no telling what'll happen with the wound there."

"Allow me." said Fate. The officer's body rose onto its feet. He stretched forth his hand and held it before him. The blood evaporated and the wound closed. Finally he pressed his right hand up against the scanner. It read the palm and then the door opened. Then the officer collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

The Huntress leapt ahead of Batman and went through the door first. As she landed, she kicked out to her left and caught that guard in the stomach. She then grabbed the guard to her right. She pulled him in front of her and drove her knee into his groin. She finished him off with a right cross.

Batman emerged and took out the other guard with a left cross. He then flicked open a batarang and threw it at the remaining guard standing post at the other side of the room. It collided with his head as he was drawing his weapon and it knocked him out.

While all of the guards had been male, the network managers were a mixed lot of men and women. Truth be told, there were more women than men. The Huntress took note of this.

"Check it out Q, the thugs are all male while the smart ones are predominantly female." She observed.

"A common occurrence." The Question replied, "Especially in despotic regimes."

"Huntress," Batman interrupted, "help me round up the technicians."

"Yes, your Battiness. Whatever you say." She remarked as she pulled her crossbow out of its holster, triggered the bow to extend and engage. Finally, she loaded a bolt.

Her other hand drew a rod out of her utility belt. Triggering it, it extended into a quarterstaff. She waved the crossbow towards the other side of the room and the techs all herded over there."

"Good job." Batman offered one of his rare commendations, "Now hold them there."

"Yes, Massa." She quipped.

Batman refrained from commenting but you could _feel_ the disapproval oozing from his pores. The Question had taken over the computers and was poring over files. He was muttering to himself.

"We're only after Savage's operational plans." Batman reminded the faceless sleuth, "_Not_ his entire database."

"You work your way and I'll work mine." The Question replied. That answer prompted Batman to sit at another of the stations and begin his own search.

The Legionnaires arrived near the castle next to a giant mound. Tala shook her head, "This used to be a faery mound of incredible power. Now the fey are all dead."

"Pishaw." The Ultra-Humanite scoffed.

Tala wheeled on him, "Don't mock me! A tragedy occurred here and now we can only weep for the slain."

"If the fairies living here were too weak to defend themselves then they deserved to die." Lashina harshly proclaimed.

Tala was on the verge of a heated reply when the Humanite intervened, "The fey are dead. There's nothing we can do about that now. Tala, can you determine what's draining this Nexus point?"

Tala climbed on top of the mound. Using a spell to cast illumination, she carefully looked about. Seeing nothing, she cast a spell of revelation. Now an object appeared.

She gingerly picked up the article. It was a Greek statuette of Ares. Tala's blood ran cold.

She threw into Mantis's waiting hands, "Destroy it."

Mantis energized his hands and the statue exploded. The mound began leaking mystical energy and Tala was swathed in it. Luxuriating in it until she could absorb no more, she finally stepped off of the mound. For several minutes afterward her eyes glowed.

"Feeling better, are we?" Lashina asked sardonically.

"You have no idea." Tala murmured. Refocusing, she said; "We need to breach the castle."

Tala held her hands aloft and a ghostly image of the castle appeared before them. After studying it closely, she turned to Amazo and pointed at a point on the "map." "Here's where we need to go." She said.

Amazo nodded and opened a boom tube, "Let's be off, shall we?"

Fate suddenly broke his silence, "We have company."

"Indeed." Vandal Savage said as he entered the doorway. Behind him stood a contingent of guards. Savage wore a predatory smile.

"I wondered how long it would take you insipid 'heroes' to invade my sanctuary." Savage replied, "Now meet your doom."

Fate stiffened as a ball of blue light appeared and radiated. It took human shape and solidified into a figure. The creature was male and covered in Greek armor in a shade of navy blue. His flesh was covered from head to toe in armor and chain mail. Underneath his helmet, his face was obscured by a darkness that permeated his being. Only his eyes were visible.

"Ares." Fate pronounced.

"Nabu." Ares chuckled, "What interest do the Lords of Order have in this?"

"You know the Lords are tasked with the maintenance of the Nexus points." Fate replied, "You are interfering with them. Therefore I must stop you and repair the damage."

"You? Stop me?" Ares laughed, "Nabu, I am a god. No one stops me."

"You were created by the Source just as we all were." Fate countered, "In this matter the Lords of Order supersede the Olympians. Your day is done."

"No one supersedes us!" Ares snarled, "We are eternal!"

"Then where are your legions of worshippers?" Fate coldly asked, "Where is your fount of dream essence created by the devotion of your followers?"

"I have worshippers!" Ares shouted.

"A small rank of so-called pagans." Fate said derisively, "Hardly enough to raise you to your former glory."

"That is where you are wrong." Ares wore a sly smile, "The aliens will subdue Earth. Worship of the ancient gods will become mandatory and then _we_ shall eject the scum off of Earth and reign in a new panacea. Every 'pagan' god is united behind this plan."

"Then I shall have to cut the head off." Fate decided, "Without you the others will fade into obscurity."

"You think so?" Ares clapped his hands. The light effects returned and a woman clad in armor stood beside Ares. On his other side stood a red haired and bearded man wearing Viking armor and a horned helm while wielding a massive hammer.

"Say 'hello' to Nike and Thor." Ares sneered, "You'll find yourself powerless now, Nabu."

Ares drew his sword and it was engulfed in flames. He aimed it at Fate and the flames leapt out at him. Nike's spear shot out a brilliant yellow light and Thor's hammer spewed forth lightning. Fate erected a shield but it was obvious he was struggling.

"Hurry!" he gasped to his allies.

A boom tube developed beside where the terrified techs huddled. The Huntress griped, "_This_ is just great."

Batman joined Huntress's side and waited. The Ultra-Humanite was the first to emerge. He held his hands up.

"Easy." He cautioned, "For once our paths are united."

The New Gods, Tala, and Amazo also emerged. Tala immediately recognized the enormity of the struggle underway. "Come on!" she urged her teammates.

Fate's shield collapsed at that point and the energies of the three gods poured into him. He cried out as his human host was assaulted by forces beyond human ken. Once the brutal attack ended, he collapsed upon the ground and struggled to pick himself up off the floor.

Tala unleashed an augmented bolt of mystical energy that struck Ares in the face. He cried out and staggered backwards. When he recovered, his eyes blazed red.

"Well done, little sorceress." He said, a touch of pity in his voice, "Can _you_ withstand _my_ strike?"

A gout of flame was unleashed from his sword and it overwhelmed her. She screamed as her clothes began to catch on fire. Amazo stepped in front of her and intercepted the blast.

"And who have we here?" Ares sneered.

Amazo unleashed a volley of cosmic energy that Ares caught with his sword but the spillover still caused him pain and he staggered backwards. When Amazo ceased, Ares chuckled darkly, "Well played, metal man. Now feel _my_ wrath."

Ares threw his sword in a backhand motion. It pierced Amazo's side. Energy discharges sparked at the point of penetration and it was Amazo's turn to stumble.

"Now to finish you off." Ares laughed. The sword ignited and Amazo was engulfed in the flames. He fell to his knees and seemed to be on his last leg. Ares laughed in triumph and kept on laughing.

Mantis unleashed twin bolts of energy out of each hand. Thor deflected them with his hammer. Mantis steadily approached Thor and when he was within arm's reach, he belted him through the closest wall.

The Asgardian returned and swung his mighty hammer. Mantis caught it and ripped it away from Thor. He swung it over his head and brought it down on Thor's. The Thunder god was rendered unconscious.

Lashina wrapped one of her whips around Nike's spear. She then energized it. Nike cried out and released the spear. Lashina caught it and examined it.

"A little old fashioned, don't you think?" she asked.

It released a bolt of energy that sank Lashina to her knees. Nike confidently strode towards her. Lashina responded by wrapping her whip around Nike's ankles and yanking hard.

Finding her legs pulled out from underneath her, Nike hit the floor. Lashina rose and grabbed another of her lashes. She struck again, enveloping Nike's wrist. Energizing her whips, she made a Roman goddess scream for the first time in living memory.

Ares witnessed the fall of his allies and prepared for the coming fight. He looked to the burning Amazo and was about to retrieve his sword when the android rose. Plucking the sword out of his side, he held it aloft in a two-handed grip. Cosmic forces barraged the sword and it crumbled under the pressure.

"You fool!" Ares spat, "Do you know what a treasure has been lost?"

"Not as great as what is about to be lost." Amazo resumed his earlier attack. Mantis joined in as did Lashina with her lashes. Ares sank to his knees and then lay sprawled on the floor.

"Now that that's done." Amazo said, "Let us check on our allies."

Batman and the Humanite patted Tala down, extinguishing the flames. The Question suddenly cried out, "I've got it!"

"Collect Fate." Batman ordered, "See if he can transport us out of here."

The Question got Fate to his feet but he had to prop him up by draping the Doctor's arm over his shoulder and holding on to his waist, "That would be a 'no.'"

"Come with us." The Humanite offered, "I guarantee safe passage. All we want is the data on that disk."

Amazo stepped forward, "Vandal Savage's troops are gathering for an assault. We must leave."

He then turned to Lashina, "You will have to open the tube. I am too badly damaged to spare the resources for it."

"You got it, big boy." She said as she pulled her controller out and activated it. The boom tube opened and the Huntress spared one final glance at Batman. He seemed confident enough so she stepped through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Justice League _Past Imperfect _ 27

"So how did you get to sneak away from Metropolis?" Barbara Gordon asked Kara In-Ze. Neither woman was wearing their costumes which made them Batgirl and Supergirl. Barbara was wearing a black turtleneck with khaki cargo pants and Kara wore a band tee shirt with blue jeans. In a further contrast, Barbara wore black pumps while Kara wore her customary high top brown ankle boots.

Alfred served another round of coffee and crumpets and Kara thanked him before answering, "Kyle's covering for me."

"Kyle _Raynor_?" Barbara asked with devilish delight, "Isn't that mighty nice of him?"

"It's not like that." Kara scolded her, "Kyle and I are just friends. He has family in town and I needed a break. Besides, that penthouse Bruce is loaning me has enough room for an army."

"You get used to it." Barbara smirked.

"I bet." Kara laughed, "Where is he anyway? Out on patrol?"

"No, Bruce took a team to Kaznia earlier today." Barbara was rather glum, "I just hope they're all right."

"Look who you're talking about." Kara chided her, "When is Batman out of his league?"

"When he's dealing with me or Dick." Tim Drake said as he approached and helped himself to a couple of crumpets, "Alfred told me to wait here while he finishes dinner…so here I am."

Kara noted the way Tim was eyeballing her, "Just keep on looking, Shorty. That's as close as you're getting."

"Who me?" Tim smirked as he took a seat in an empty chair.

"Puberty." Kara sighed, "It brings out the worst in men."

"Hey!" Tim yelped.

"And he's so meek and mild in public." Barbara let that secret go, "He's only like this at home and as Robin."

"At least he doesn't ogle me as Robin." Kara complained.

"At least not as far as your super senses can detect." Tim smirked, "Besides, it wasn't that long ago that you were my height."

"Yeah, but then I hit my eighteenth birthday and underwent the "Argoan Ascension." Kara explained.

"The what?" Barbara and Tim blurted at the same time.

"That's what we called it back home." Kara explained, "Argoans undergo a massive growth spurt all at once. It's one of the differences between an Argoan and a Kryptonian."

"So that's how they made Galatea so big so fast." Barbara surmised.

"Yup." Kara agreed, "They just triggered a natural process and made it work to their advantage."

"So how does your metabolism keep up?" Barbara had to ask.

Kara grinned, "I ate a whole cow."

"What?" _that_ startled Barbara.

"Pa butchered a cow and I ate the whole thing in six months, which coincidently, was how long my growth spurt lasted. A hog also got sacrificed at the end. Don't ask about the chickens." Kara described the situation.

"Whoa!" Tim exclaimed, "And they tell me I'm hungry."

"Well, I did gain eight inches and put on a lot of muscle weight." Kara defended herself.

"I'll say." Tim remarked.

"Why do I suddenly want to take a shower?" Kara asked Barbara.

"I do too and the comment wasn't even directed at me." She admitted.

The grandfather clock disguising the entrance to the Bat Cave began to sound. Kara looked around as Barbara and Tim sprang to their feet. "What?" she asked.

"It's the intruder alert!" Barbara answered as she triggered the release on the clock, "Someone's in the Cave!"

"I'd better go first." Kara said and she zipped past the humans.

She flew into the cave just in time to discover Cosmic Boy, the elderly Bruce Wayne, and Terry McGuiness exiting the time bubble. She immediately recognized both the bubble and Cosmic Boy. She flew down and caught him in a hug.

"Cos!" she said with delight.

"E…easy on t…the ribs." He gasped.

She put him down, "Sorry."

Barbara and Tim made their appearance then. Standing at the top of the stone staircase, they had their batarangs out and were ready to strike. Kara called up to them, "It's all right! They're friends!"

"At least I think so." She murmured. Turning to Cosmic Boy, she asked; "Who're your pals?"

"It'll become pretty obvious in a moment." He assured her.

She thought the walking fossil looked familiar but the other guy looked like a Batman wannabe. Barbara was leery as she approached as was Tim. She stared long and hard at the old man and finally she gasped, "Bruce."

"No way!" Tim cocked his arm back again. Cosmic Boy used his magnetic powers to wrest the batarang out of the boy's grip and float it over to his own hand.

"Hey!" Tim protested.

"Easy Barbara." Wayne counseled her.

"What happened to you?" she struggled to maintain control.

"I got old." Wayne replied and then held up his hands as she started to get emotional again, "I'm from your future. This is what I look like fifty-two years from now."

He turned to Terry, "This is my successor. You can call him Batman Beyond and I'll be Mr. Wayne. That should cut down on confusion when Batman…Bruce…returns."

"I didn't know you knew that nickname." Terry said in Wayne's ear.

"There's a lot outside of the Cave that I know." Wayne replied without a trace of inflection in his voice.

_Uh oh, _Terry thought.

"Where's Batman?" Wayne asked, "No, better yet, what's the time and date?"

Barbara told him and Wayne grimaced, "Then right now he's a guest of the Legion of Doom."

Batman, the Huntress, the Question, and a supported Dr. Fate stepped through the boom tube into the Dome's main conference room. It consisted of a podium facing a row of stadium style seating to either side of the rectangular room and two banks of chairs facing back at the pulpit. It was designed to seat over a hundred despite the Legion's current fifty-five member roll call. Luthor and Brainiac awaited them.

Amazo came through the tube last. Spent bullets were embedded in his synthetic "flesh." He concentrated and the dents filled out and the rounds clattered onto the floor. Lashina and Mantis turned to him. Lashina said, "That's a nasty slice into your side. We're familiar with nano technology. Let us look at it."

"Very well." Amazo agreed, "With Luthor and Brainiac busy with the Humanite, your aid would be most appreciated."

They all left for the cybernetics lab. The Ultra Humanite had deposited the recuperating Tala into one of the audience chairs. The Question placed Fate next to her.

Luthor's impromptu conference ended and he approached the JLers with a smile, "You've been granted safe passage and I respect that. I would, however, like a copy of the Question's disk."

"Do you plan on reviewing it in order to make yourselves more presentable to Savage?" Batman asked.

"Not hardly." Luthor laughed, "I have no desire to see Savage ruling this world nor do I wish to see his alien interlopers wrest control of the planet away from me. Earth belongs to me and no one else. No one else can have it."

"I thought you were handing it to Darkseid." Batman countered.

"A mere technicality. _I _will directly rule this globe _not_ Darkseid." Luthor vowed.

"If I may," the Question spoke up, "I need access to one of your terminals."

Luthor showed him to a desk behind the podium. The Question inserted his disk and activated a holographic screen that hovered between the podium and the audience arena. The Question then requested that Luthor mount the podium.

He swiftly scrolled through reams of data until he got to one of Savage's important agenda points: eliminate the Legion of Doom! The Question stopped and powered down the display. Retrieving his disk he strolled over to where the others waited.

"I _need_ that data!" Luthor implored.

"It's already been uploaded to your network." The Question informed him, "Now for our ride out of here?"

"Of course." Luthor was all charm and smiles again, "Brainiac!"

"One other thing," the Question interrupted, "You'll find Savage has been receiving help…_from_ Brainiac."

"What?!" Luthor wheeled on Brainiac.

"Yes, Master?" Brainiac asked in all innocence.

"Luthor," the Question spoke again, "it's a Brainiac from the twenty-second century. Apparently your resurrected AI goes berserk again later. Just a thought."

"Shall I engage the boom tube?" Brainiac asked.

"_What_? Oh. Yes, send them home." Luthor began to ruminate on what he'd already learned. Perusing all of the files on that disk would prove illuminating.

The JLers arrived several blocks away from the Hall of Justice. The spatial disruptors used to black boom tubes wouldn't allow a nearer entrance. Batman assisted the Question and they helped Fate along. Ten minutes later, they were briefing J'onn and Hawkgirl.

"Fate should have let me come rather than shunting me off over to Metropolis." Hawkgirl complained.

"You know your mace affects his magiks." J'onn consoled her, "He may have had no choice."

"Trust me; once he's coherent I'm going to have words with that man." Hawkgirl promised.

"Could we settle down?" the Question asked. He then began a point by point review of the data he'd stolen. When he was done, Hawkgirl sighed in relief.

"At least the Gordonians are only sending a battlecruiser." She said happily.

"Why is that good?" J'onn asked.

"Well, Gordonian ships of the line, from smallest to largest are: frigate, destroyer, light cruiser, heavy cruiser, battlecruiser, battleship, dreadnought, and super dreadnought." She explained, "If they expected a real fight they'd send a battleship or a larger ship."

"On top of it, battlecruisers are a hybrid design. They were supposed to fill the gap between a heavy cruiser and the substantially heavier armed battleship. That didn't happen." Hawkgirl gleefully explained, "They have the same armament as the cruiser and the larger bay for support craft but in order to utilize the support craft they have to launch from a virtual standstill _with _their shields down. That makes them a big, fat, happy target."

"What kind of support craft do they have?" Batman wondered.

"Literal flying saucers. They're each manned by four troopers but only one is necessary for flight. The other three are foot soldiers. They're meant to be deployed on the ground." Hawkgirl answered, "A battlecruiser holds fifty-two support craft."

"The thing is, most of the saucers' weaponry is fairly tame. They have lasers, plasma weapons, and the like. Foot soldiers carry the same. However, the saucers possess one anti-proton cannon apiece and the cruiser has a neutron cannon." She warned, "The proton cannons can probably stagger Superman while the Neutron cannon can take out the Watchtower with one shot and eliminate a good portion of New York or another major city with another."

"It takes ten minutes to recharge the cannon between shots so it's used sparingly but _if _it's used it'll be devastating." Hawkgirl finished her dire announcements.

"Then we'll have our work cut out for us." J'onn said positively, "You said the Gordonians will be here in five days?"

The Question nodded, "Exactly."

"Then that gives us two days to brief everyone and two days to prepare our strategy." J'onn was upbeat, "L-Ron, begin calling everyone and scheduling briefings. Question, you'll stay in the Hall until everyone is briefed."

"I'll need toiletries." The Question replied.

"No problem." The Huntress spoke up, "We've got the stuff you keep in my apartment. It's just across town. We can slip out in civvies and buy whatever you're missing. I'm sure the League wouldn't mind doling out one of their debit cards for a good cause."

"Check with Sue and she'll equip you." J'onn instructed them, "As for everyone else, you'll be informed of when the strategy planning sessions begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Justice League _Past Imperfect_ 33

The following morning, Clark and Diana were in a cabin cruiser out in the Caribbean. They were trying their hand at fishing. Clark was enjoying himself but Diana was getting frustrated.

"This is stupid." She finally vented.

Clark smiled indulgently, "Haven't you ever been fishing?"

"Of course I have!" she snapped, "My Amazonian sisters and I fished all the time. But we used nets not this ridiculous…"

"Rod and reel." Clark supplied for her.

"Exactly." She confirmed it, "Who uses these things?"

"Just about everyone." Clark chuckled, "Including Bruce. Apparently he's quite the angler."

Diana mouthed the word "angler". Athena had bestowed upon her worldly wisdom and the ability to speak every language on Earth but some of the words still seemed strange to her, "You've done this before?"

"Pa and I used to drive for miles to get to a lake or a river and then we'd sit for hours enjoying the day and catching fish…or at least catching fish was the idea anyways." Clark explained.

"Well, I can't see the point. Nets are far more efficient." Diana admitted.

"Diana," Clark chuckled, "we're not trying to feed an island… Okay, we _are_ trying feed an island _but_ it only has four people on it." Clark grinned, "Think of it as a personal struggle: woman versus fish."

"All right." Diana relented somewhat thanks to the analogy, "I'll try."

"Okay," Clark reeled in his line, "It's time to have Hobbie swing us around again."

Hobbie was the Jamaican man who, with his wife, tended to Bruce's island. He was an expert deep-sea fisherman and he'd shown both Clark and Diana how to rig and bait their lines and how to cast out. Now he was in charge of steering the boat.

Suddenly, Diana's pole tried to leap out of her hands. She caught it with an iron grip and yelled, "Now what?"

"Jerk back hard to set the hook!" Clark excitedly told her.

Diana complied and then looked to Clark for more guidance. He grinned, "Now you slowly reel him in."

Clark had taken over the steering duties and Hobbie guided Diana's hand. Although her superhuman strength could have landed the marlin in minutes rather than hours, the line wasn't strong enough to endure that kind of stress. So four hours later she'd landed her fish.

Clark came down from the wheel and began toweling her off. She took over and wiped down her chest and dried her hair, "You were right. That was fun."

The boat suddenly hit chop and Diana stumbled into Clark's arms. Their eyes met while he held her and they both dropped into silence. He seemed on the verge of vulnerability and of telling her something when his face hardened with resolve. He righted her and stepped back.

"I…um…" he faltered.

Diana's eyes urged him on and he found his voice, "Thanks for being here, Diana. The last couple of days have been a godsend. When I spend time with you, I actually forget about Lois's death and relax. Thank you for that."

"Well, I…" she stumbled for words. Unexpectedly, his League signal device sounded. Clark frowned.

"I told J'onn not to contact me." He said as he plucked the device off of his waistband, "This had better be important."

Diana leaned into him with her hand on his chest. Eavesdropping in on the conversation, she gathered the news about the upcoming invasion. Although she was distracted by a desire to caress Clark's face, she refrained and focused on J'onn's message. When the call terminated, she stepped away.

"So much for our time away." Clark complained. Knowing that Hobbie knew them as Superman and Wonder Woman, they'd have no fear of flying back to Macaca to gather their things. Clark said his goodbyes and so did Diana and then they took to the air and left.

Batman parked the Batmobile on its rotating dais and entered the Cave. Stripping out of his costume, he languished in the shower for a moment before dressing and ascending the staircase into Wayne Manor. Taking a moment to look through the peephole built into the clock-door he exited the Cave.

Bruce hoped that Barbara was still here. He knew Tim should be. He wasn't scheduled to be with any of his friends this week-end. Barbara had mentioned that Kara might be coming down from Metropolis so there was a good chance they were both here.

As he closed the clock-door, he thought about his night. He'd remained at the Hall of Justice to discuss the finer points and nuances of Savage's plan with the Question and J'onn. The Huntress had participated as well. He'd been rather surprised by her insights into the matter.

Helena Bertonelli aka Helen Burton aka the Huntress, had always been driven by rage and the need for revenge. As such she was one of the most ultra-violent of the JLers. Black Canary and Wildcat had taken her under their wing and her clarity was drastically improved. Able to see past her own anger, she perceived shades of gray that hadn't occurred to others.

After the ad hoc conference had ended and he had a quiet moment alone with her, he offered to teach her the rudiments of detection. She'd laughed and said that her current teacher was working out just fine. Knowing that she spoke of the Question, and seeing how her perceptions had already been sharpened, he let the matter go and drove back to Gotham.

Now, he wanted nothing more than to tell his circle of the planned invasion and the upcoming briefings. After that, he would go to bed. He knew his sleep would be troubled but when wasn't it?

_When Barbara's here, _came the small clarion call of reason answering his own inquiry. Bruce knew he'd have to do something about that and fairly soon. But what?

As he moved through the house he heard voices. He followed his ears until he came into the dining room and found Barbara, Tim, Kara, his elderly self, and the future Batman all seated around the table eating breakfast. The future Batman had his mask off but he was wearing Dick's old Robin mask that he'd worn during his college days.

Alfred entered, carrying a pot of coffee, "Oh, Master Bruce! Would you like coffee?"

"I'd love some." Bruce said as he took his normal position at the table.

Cosmic Boy chose that moment to return from the guest restroom, "Man! That's the biggest bathroom I've ever seen. It's even bigger than the ones on Weber's World."

Bruce eyed him, "I know my older counterpart and his protégé, but just who are _you_?"

"He's a member of the Legion of Super Heroes." Kara spoke up, "They're from the thirty-first century. I can vouch for him."

"Now that that's taken care of," Bruce turned to Wayne, "Why are you here? The last time I saw you was in an alternate timeline. Has something gone wrong?"

"Nothing like what Chronus caused. That timeline is dead and gone. I'm here to help you. I remember that I did so, so I'm supposed to be here." Wayne explained, "We three are here to deal with Brainiac."

"So why didn't you go to the twenty-second century?" Bruce wondered.

"We don't know when in the century he decides to help Savage." Cosmic Boy answered, "So we're here to wring that information out of Savage."

"And you would be…?" Bruce sought further explanation.

"My name is Rokk Krinn but I'm known as Cosmic Boy." He answered, "Or you can call me Cos."

"All right." Bruce turned to Wayne, "And what about you two? There can't be two Batmen or two Bruce Waynes."

"As I told Barbara, refer to me as 'Mr. Wayne' and my protégé as 'Batman Beyond.'" Wayne requested.

Bruce smirked, "Very well. Any other rules?"

"Don't ask about the future. Ever." Wayne warned.

"Of course." Bruce conceded.

"What about me?" Tim spoke up, "Can I ask?"

Wayne was saddened by Tim's enthusiasm. In six more months, the Joker and Harley Quinn would capture Tim and torture him into being brainwashed as their ersatz "child." The Joker, and presumably Quinn, would be fatalities of that act and Tim would never be fully the same afterward. In order to try and reclaim a semblance of a normal life he left Robin and Wayne Manor behind.

He'd never want for anything but Wayne would never expunge his sense of guilt. It was only a matter of time after that that he demanded that Barbara and Dick give up their costumed identities. He, of course, would remain as Batman. His psyche demanded that. Batman could live without Bruce Wayne but Bruce couldn't survive without Batman.

When he finally gave up the costume, it nearly destroyed him. It took Terry's coming along and picking up the mantle of Batman for Wayne to reclaim a desire to live. As Terry's mentor he made a difference again and that's all he'd ever wanted.

Now he had one more task to do, "Cosmic Boy, Batman Beyond, and I will stay out of the way until you capture Savage and his computers. _Then_ we'll take over."

"Actually," Bruce smiled, "we've already raided his computers…or had you forgotten that?"

Wayne squirmed, "Actually, I had."

"Sucks getting old, don't it?" Tim grinned.

Wayne _tried_ to remember why he regretted Tim's absence, "You have the date?"

"Finish breakfast and then join me in the Cave." Bruce suggested, "You can review the data then."

Alfred stepped in, "Would _you_ care for breakfast, Master Bruce?"

"That sounds good." Bruce admitted, "Thank you Alfred."

They all gathered in the Bat Cave and after Bruce had finished debriefing everyone they were all quiet. He knew his lecture wasn't as labyrinthine as the Question's but it covered all of the points he'd spent the better part of the night hashing out. His only regret was that Dick hadn't been here. He supposed his former partner would enjoy going to New York for the briefing. He did seem to love being a member of the League.

Cosmic Boy looked eager. The so-called Batman Beyond had donned his own mask and his features were completely obscured but Bruce sensed that he was also anticipating the action. They all boarded the Time Bubble while Wayne lingered for a moment, "I remember giving myself some advice at this point. But then again as spotty as my memories proving, maybe I didn't."

"All you can do is trust your instincts and go from there." Bruce advised.

"Precisely what I was going to say to you about Barbara." Wayne confided, "Forget all of your past relationships and do what feels right."

Bruce studied the older man, "There's a lot you're not telling me."

"Of course." Wayne nodded, "Those things are for an old man to bear. You may be lucky enough to avoid a few of them. You've proven in the past that the future isn't set."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "I'll take your word for it."

"If you ever have a chance," Wayne offered him one consolation, "ask Kara about fixed points and flux points in history. It'll be enlightening."

"Hey, Old Man." Terry called from the time bubble, "We need to get going."

Wayne shook his head, "All the time in the world and he's in a hurry."

"Sounds like the future is like the present." Bruce opined.

"Something like that." Wayne agreed, "Goodbye. Do what's right."

Wayne boarded the craft and as soon as it sealed and alarm sounded. It then began to fade in and out of sight until it finally disappeared.

Tim reacted first, "Whoa!"

"You get used to it." Kara promised him.

Bruce turned to Kara, "It seems you and I need to discuss aspects of history."

"Like what?" she warily asked.

"Fixed points and flux points." Bruce informed her.

"Oh!" she was immediately relieved, "That's no problem."

"Let's try the sitting room." Bruce suggested, "We can talk there."


	6. Chapter 6

Justice League Past Imperfect 40

The next two days worth of briefings went smoothly enough. The next day was devoted to strategic planning. All of the League's founding members participated. They were surprised when Batman suggested leaving provisions in the plan for other participants in case the Legion of Doom opted to join them.

"Luthor will never help us." Superman vehemently declared.

"You weren't there." Batman countered, "He _is_ serious about fighting Savage and the Gordonians."

"He was also serious about getting Captain Marvel and I to fight over his so-called housing project." Superman hotly argued, "All he's done since then is try to erode trust in the League."

"He does have a point." J'onn said, "You yourself commented that it was a disturbing trend that the anti-League organizations were gaining members and popularity even after Luthor's malfeasance had been revealed."

"And how did Luthor know about the Gordonians anyway?" John Stewart demanded, "If it weren't for the Watchtower and Shayera we still wouldn't know."

"He knows because he monitors the comm sats…_all_ of them." The Question said from the open doorway.

"Who invited him?" the Flash wondered.

"I did." Batman informed them, "He has information on the Legion you need to hear."

"Very well." J'onn decided, "Question, what is it you wish to discuss?"

The Question strolled into the room and without invitation sat down at the conference table, "I was able to get a copy of Luthor's operational files, the open operations at least."

"How did you do that?" John asked.

"When I distracted both Luthor and Brainiac with my revelation of Brainiac's assistance to Savage I made a copy." The Question revealed.

"That kinda information would take more than a CD-R. Besides, a CD-Rom takes to long." The Flash countered.

"But a fifty-gig flash drive doesn't." the Question's voice was laced with humor.

"Earth doesn't have anything that big." Hawkgirl scoffed.

"WayneTech does." The Question calmly replied, "And since Batman _is _WayneTech, he gave me one of the prototypes."

There was a silent hush. Batman's identity, like all of the Bat family's, was a closely guarded secret. He didn't give it out beyond those in this room…and Zatanna and Wildcat. But they'd known him since before he was Batman and had guessed his identity.

"How do you know this?" J'onn asked.

"I know everything about everyone." The Question asserted.

"Green Arrow told me you go through our trash." John bitterly said.

The Question waved that thought away, "Please, we have business to discuss. By now, Brainiac knows that I invaded his database and Luthor's revised all of his operations. But the important things are that he monitors our signal devices and that when Savage took over Kaznia he began monitoring all of Kaznia's satellite traffic as well."

Another cold chill passed though the room. Finally, Superman spoke, "What do you mean he monitors our communications?"

"Brainiac broke our ciphers months ago." The Question answered, "It's a good thing the protocol is to use code-names when on the air."

"But we used the most advanced mathematical principles on Earth." Superman protested.

"As you know more than the rest of us, Brainiac isn't from Earth." The Question replied, "Even though he's been reprogrammed with Luthor's personality matrix, the bulk of his original database is intact. However, Brainiac has never encountered Mother Box. Perhaps Mr. Miracle could be persuaded to safeguard our communications with New Genesis's living computer."

"I've prepared copies of all of the data for each of you. Please see me of you have any questions. I'll be here at the Hall until we deploy." He said and then left.

L-Ron entered the room hot on the Question's departure, "Your Greenness, you have to take this call!"

"We are busy, L-Ron." J'onn reminded him.

"But it's Lex Luthor!" L-Ron blurted, "He wants to help!"

J'onn practically jumped out of his chair, "Who is he talking to right now?"

"Mrs. Dibney and Nemesis." L-Ron supplied the answer.

"Batman, you're with me!" J'onn said as the pair hustled out of the door.

"What about me?" Superman asked their departing backs.

"Looks like you're not invited." John said as he stood, "I'm going to stretch my legs."

"Hey!" the Flash yelped, "That's my line!"

"Then," John smirked, "for once you were too slow."

Flash looked nonplussed. After thirty seconds had passed he grinned, "Okay. You got me." He stood up and made his way towards the door, "I'm gonna see what Booster's up to."

"Diana," Superman turned to Wonder Woman, "would you care to go to the garden out back?"

"Of course." She smiled and they left. That left Hawkgirl and John left alone.

"I hear you broke up with Vixen." She informed him.

"Yeah." John confirmed it, "Between my being off of Earth all of the time and her international photo shoots we never had time to be together. We'd spent the better part of the last year growing apart so we decided to make it official."

"I'm sorry." Hawkgirl said. He could see in her eyes that she meant it.

"I'm surprised." He admitted, "I thought you'd be ecstatic to have the competition out of the way."

"I want you to be happy." She said, "However that occurs and whatever makes that happen is fine with me. I love you John but I'm not going to be an anchor around your neck. You still have misgivings about me and I can't blame you."

John studied her before replying with, "You _have_ changed. You've never been reflective before. An impulsive, reckless, headstrong Shayera, yes. A willing to admit you're wrong, thoughtful Shayera, that was the stuff of dreams."

"So you prefer me this way?" Hawkgirl hesitantly asked.

"I don't know." John confessed, "I fell in love with the old Shayera. This new one may take some getting used to."

"Tell me about it." Hawkgirl grumped, "I've just messed up so many things over the last few years. I don't want any repeat performances."

"Well, you've done a heckuva job over the last year." John admitted, "You seemed to have ended your penance the other day. It's okay to be wild and impulsive once and a while. You taught me that and I'll always be grateful."

"I'll always be grateful for the time we spent together too." Hawkgirl confessed, "Except for _Old Yeller_. I _hated _that movie!"

John chuckled, "So did Miri."

"I know." Hawkgirl revealed, "We talked about it."

John wasn't sure how to respond to _that_ so he changed the subject, "Want to grab a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." Hawkgirl enthused, "Lead on."

Luthor's image appeared on the main comm screen, "Ah yes, I see the Martian could finally make it."

"What do you want, Lex?" J'onn asked.

"I want to enlist and so do a number of my fellow Legionnaires. We face a common foe so we need to coordinate together in order to beat them." Luthor proclaimed.

"How do we know we can trust you?" J'onn had to ask.

"You don't have much choice." Luthor opined, "But in a show of good faith, Grodd, the Ultra-Humanite, and I will voluntarily surrender to the ISA. We can be held indefinitely and brought to trial if the Legion betrays you. If not, we are released once the Gordonians have left. Agreed?"

"Yes." Waller said from the entrance into the comm center.

"Amanda," J'onn frowned, "We've been over this…"

"Not like this you haven't." Waller handed him a sheaf of papers. They turned out to be resolutions of the General Assembly, the Security Council, and the Secretary-General of the UN. They appointed her as the team's administrator and Sue Dibney as the team's liaison with the UN.

J'onn's frown deepened into a scowl, "Very well. But this isn't over."

"I'd be disappointed if it were." Waller smiled. She turned to Lex, "We accept your terms."

"Why, Amanda, you're as lovely as ever." Luthor schmoozed.

"And you're obviously still as full of it as ever." Waller bit back, "Surrender yourselves and deliver your forces in front of the UN tomorrow, noon local time."

"Done." Luthor readily agreed, "It'll be a pleasure working with you again."

"Save it." Waller terminated the transmission, "J'onn, Sue, our office."

As they left, Batman looked even grimmer than usual. Nemesis and L-Ron exchanged glances. Life had just been turned upside down.

After the fateful trio had reached their mutual offices, Sue slammed the door shut; "_What _do you think you're playing at?!"

"I'm not playing at anything." Waller replied, "This all came about at the behest of the Secretary-General."

"Bullsh…" Sue began to snarl.

"Amanda's telling the truth." J'onn said before she could finish her expletive.

"What?!" Sue whirled on the Manhunter.

"I've read her mind." J'onn said, all calm and soothing; "She didn't arrange any of this. In fact it grew so fast it overwhelmed her."

"But why…?" a deflated Sue asked.

"I informed the Security Council of the situation. The Secretary-General attended that special session." Waller explained, "They immediately demanded to know your qualifications. Although their fondness for the Unimen softened their opinions they felt that a civilian manager was out of place in the League. They knew of my work with US Intelligence and CADMUS. The North Koreans, of all people, demanded my instatement as the manager of the League."

"Did you even try to refuse?" Sue's barb was cutthroat.

"In fact I did." Waller sighed, "They said they'd pull the League's UN sanction if I refused _or _if I resigned."

Waller locked Sue in her hardened gaze, "I _believe_ in the League. I believe it's a force for good whose full potential hasn't been tapped yet. Maybe you can do that maybe not. All that matters is that during this crisis the Powers That Be want me in charge alongside J'onn. Now, can you work within that framework?"

Sue's upper lip stiffened, "I guess I have no other choice."

"That's right." Waller coldly confirmed it, "You don't."

Out in the walled in garden, Superman and Diana sat on a swing together. Superman wore a sad smile, "This is peaceful. I wonder how many scenes like this we can expect after the invasion."

"We'll win." Wonder Woman asserted with certitude, "Then everyone will have chances for tranquil moments."

"'Tranquil?"' Superman repeated, "I guess it is at that."

His eyes met hers, "I never thought I'd have moments like this with anyone but Lois. Thank you."

In her head, Wonder Woman screamed at him to make the causal connection. She also knew it was too soon for Superman to even ponder such a reality. She could be patient she told herself. In the interim, she could be the best friend that he had.

"I haven't had many moments like this since leaving Themiscyra." She admitted, "It's wonderful to find someone I can share them with."

Superman gave her a suspicious glance and she kicked herself for the tone of that last statement, "I haven't found many friends in Man's World. It's time to thank you for being one of the few."

The tension left his eyes, "It's my pleasure."

Their signal devices sounded. "So much for quiet." Superman remarked.

"There _will _be time for it another day." She promised.

He looked at her in a new light, "I believe you. But we'd better not keep J'onn waiting."

"_That's _how you make a latte." Oberon said as he hopped down from the stool he'd been sitting on top of. The dwarfish man was officially Mr. Miracle's manager. Lately though, he'd taken over being Sue Dibney's assistant. Since Miracle spent more time perfecting his routines than showing them off, it gave Oberon plenty of time to attend to a lot more than bookings.

Hawkgirl took a sip of the drink, "Perfect! You know I would have left Thanagar for this planet's coffee alone."

John finished preparing the portable coffee dispenser, "They don't have coffee on Thanagar?"

"They have a tea that's really bitter and nasty." She revealed, "Nothing like this. Thank you, Oberon."

She kissed his bald head and he blushed, "Any time."

As he left, John laughed; "You've made his day."

Hawkgirl shrugged, "Someone has to. He does a lot around here and hardly gets any recognition. The League wouldn't function without L-Ron and Oberon."

"You could be right." John said as he used his power ring to lift the portable dispenser. He led Hawkgirl out of the commissary. Most of the JLers were out having a night on the town. Only the Question, the Huntress, and the Elongated Man remained in the Hall. It was presumed that Ralph would take Sue out as soon as she was released from her duties.

Some of the couples that had left the Hall were surprising. Starman and Ice left together as did Aztek and Vixen. Fire had gone out on the prowl alone. Black Canary and Green Arrow were together as always. Samurai and Dr. Light had stepped out together. Barda and Mr. Miracle were enjoying the night. Plastic Man and Penny were together as were Booster Gold and Claire Connelly.

In a not so surprising twist, Kyle Raynor and Supergirl were off on a madcap adventure together. Captain and Mary Marvel had returned to Fawcett City to spend time with relatives. Stargirl was spending time with her stepdad. His leg had nearly healed from the accident that left it and the STRIPE mecha shattered. It was assumed he would return to working by her side once he was fully recovered and had built a new suit of powered armor.

The rest of the League went out as buddies. The League had booked two floors in the Ritz-Carlton and the assorted members were ecstatic. The next morning they would be getting their mission assignments and unbeknownst to them those assignments would include the Legion of Doom. No one knew how the two forces would react to their pairing.

At least they would be united by a common goal. The differing ideologies and methodologies would be the linchpin that held the union together or would tear it apart. The Legionnaires would find that it was the League's way or no way.


	7. Chapter 7

Justice League Past Imperfect 47

The following morning, the NYPD sealed off a ten block cordon around the UN. The National Guard mobilized and set up a tented mobile command center. They then deployed to assist the police. The NYPD's Meta-human Response Unit was on hand at the UN to bolster the Guard's presence. The Legion of Doom was coming and everyone wanted to be prepared for them.

Most of the League was assembled. The few that weren't were off planet like the Green Lantern Corps or on monitor duty like the simply out-muscled Mr. Terrific and Nemesis. The Elongated Man also served on a monitor chair, assigned to defend the Hall of Justice in the case of an attack. Aquaman had moved his forces into the Adriatic and waited as a ready reserve if the League and the Legion should fail. The Creeper had just never answered his signal device.

They'd arrived, for those that couldn't fly, in three Javelin shuttles. Blackhawk flew the lead shuttle. Penny flew the second, and the injured Flash flew the third. The Flash had pulled his Achilles tendon while battling Captain Cold the day before. The injury would prevent him from running at super speeds for at least three weeks. Unwilling to be left behind, he volunteered to fly a shuttle.

Each shuttle's ability to carry twenty-five passengers would be needed today. While it was true that a third of their combined forces would be flying under their own power, the majority of flightless heroes would need an airlift. Luthor had not volunteered any aircraft nor did it seem the Legion had any.

Some of the heroes went inside the command tent and set up equipment. The bulk of them waited in the cleared courtyard. They didn't have to wait long.

A giant boom tube opened up and the Legion of Doom walked through. The tube closed and the villains stood opposite the heroes. Notable exceptions to the Legion's ranks included the Joker, Harley Quinn, the Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter, the Clock King, the Phantasm, Devil Ray, and the mysterious Darkwing. Another prominent exception was Ra's al Ghul.

There were a few notable newcomers. These included the Key, Atomic Skull, Jack O' Lantern, Owlwoman, and Captain Boomerang. It was rumored only the Key had agreed to become a Legionnaire so the addition of the others was a charitable bonus.

Luthor smiled triumphantly and he and the two simian members of the Legion approached the founding members' position. Luthor held out his wrists, "The Legion is at your disposal and so am I. Take me away."

"There is no need to be so melodramatic." J'onn advised him, "We need you to brief your Legionnaires on their assignments before we set out."

"Very smart, Martian." Luthor looked at J'onn in a new light, "My Legionnaires will resist you whereas they'll listen to me. Very well. Tell me your plan."

"Open your mind." J'onn requested. Within seconds he'd implanted the knowledge into Luthor's head. Luthor grinned, "Bold plan. It may prove to be futile but it _is _bold."

"Just tell your troops about it." Superman warned.

"Why Superman, such hostility." Luthor said in oily tones, "And we're allies now. How shocking."

"Luthor…" Superman growled.

"Have no fear." Luthor chuckled, "I'll address my fellow conspirators."

As Luthor walked away Superman turned to Batman, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Question explained it to me." Batman revealed, "Luthor is presenting the Legion as a force in a conspiracy to disband the Justice League. As such, he's recruited the Key, gained the temporary assistance of Atomic Skull and the others, and recruited scores of on-line adherents. The Question referred to it as a 'masterstroke!'"

"He would." The Flash grumped as he leaned on his crutches, "He's got more screws loose than Luthor and his bunch put together."

Everyone but Batman and J'onn concurred. They kept their own counsel. Meanwhile, Luthor finished cajoling the Legionnaires and then he returned to where the Meta-human Response Unit waited. They took Grodd, the Ultra-Humanite and Luthor into temporary custody and prepared to transport them to Stryker's Island.

The Legionnaires broke and reported to their League team leader. The rest of the League assembled as well. Justifiably, there was friction.

Supreme faced off with Superman. It was their first meeting. Supreme set the tone.

"I killed the Superman on my world." He said, "Mind your manners or I will break you."

Superman grinned, "From what I hear all I need to do is call in Mary Marvel and she'll flatten you."

Supreme growled low in his throat and began to throw his arm back. Galatea caught it and spun him around to face her.

"Leave it!" she barked, "If I can deal with my feelings so can you." The last was delivered with a venomous glance shot in Supergirl's direction.

Supergirl ignored her comment and instead focused on the other members of their squad. The Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Rocket Red, and Red Tornado would be joining the four of them. J'onn was there to smooth Galatea and Supreme's ruffled feathers since they would resist every order Superman would give.

John was gathering his team together. Joined by Starman, Kyle Raynor, Orion, and Lightray he would be assaulting the Gordonian battlecruiser. Going along with him were Spencer Hawk, Sinestro, and Star Sapphire. Stewart refused to make accommodations for Sinestro's insane hatred of the Green Lantern Corps. If he could work with Hawk, he could work with John and Kyle.

"Forgive me child." Black Adam said to Mary Marvel, "Our last meeting did not go as I would've wished it."

"Why?" Mary sarcastically replied, "Just because you beat me into unconsciousness? Think nothing of it."

Despite the scornful nature of her words she could see how they prickled Adam's conscience. Hope stabbed in her breast and she once again refused to give him up to his misguided ways. Of course, that's how he felt about the Marvels.

"Keep your apologies to yourself." Captain Marvel felt the need to defend his sister, "If you feel like picking on a Marvel, pick on me next time."

"I don't wish to 'pick' on either of you." Adam shot back, "I'm trying to guide you. You're just children and you don't see the foolishness of the Wizard's designs for this world."

"Pardon me _senores_ and _senorita_," Aztek said as he approached, "but we are tasked with guiding the Javelins into Kaznia. Shouldn't we spend our time planning on how we are going to do that with Blackhawk, the Flash, and Penny rather than stand around and bicker like schoolgirls?"

Marvel and Adam were resistant but Mary brightened, "Exactly! C'mon guys, we got planning to do."

Marvel and Adam spared one last bitter glance toward one another and then they complied.

"Hey Penguin," Nightwing called out, "what's a cowardly canary like you doing here?"

"If you must now my fulsome featherbrain," the Penguin retorted, "even a canary will fight when its nest is threatened."

Batgirl elbowed Nightwing's ribs, "Told you."

"Gimme a break." Nightwing protested, "It had to be asked."

"No, it didn't." Batgirl said and nodded in Poison Ivy's direction, "Here comes the real surprise."

Batman stood in front of Ivy and she responded with a sultry smile, "Why Darling, are you waiting for me?"

"Why are you here, Ivy?" Batman cut to the chase.

Ivy placed her hand on her chest, "Why Batman, you doubt my veracity? I'm cut to the quick. But if you must know, the Gordonians are reptiles. Who knows what they'll do to the ecosphere to make it more comfortable for them?"

"_Now_ I believe you." Batman admitted, "Welcome to _my_ team."

Ivy had no reply to that.

Wonder Woman gathered Tala, Amazo, Lashina, Mantis, Superwoman, and Wondergirl into her team; "Our job is to deal with Ares and his alliance of gods. No matter what they throw at us, we get back up and keep hammering at them. Got it?"

Zatanna, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai added their voices to the Legionnaire choral. Wonder Woman was grim but she approved of their enthusiasm, "Very good. Now let's board the shuttle and get ready to get underway."

Hawkgirl addressed her squad, which comprised the bulk of the combined force; "Kestrel, Hawkman, and I will deal with the Aerial units first. Once they are neutralized I will be able to direct the ground offensive. In the meantime Barda will be my ground commander. Listen to her like your life depends upon it…because it probably will."

All of the teams boarded the shuttles. Parts of Hawkgirl's team rode in with Batman's. Batman's team only consisted of Nightwing, Batgirl, Plastic Man, Obsidian, the Question, Poison Ivy, the Penguin, Psycho Pirate, and the Atom. They rode in Penny's shuttle so that gave the plastic couple a few extra moments together.

The Marvels, Black Adam, and Aztek flew ahead of the shuttles and travelled at Mach 10. The shuttles matched them even though they could have gone faster. They headed across the Atlantic, would cross the Iberian Peninsula and then Italian airspace. Next they would swoop over the Adriatic and come to land in the Balkans. There they would enter Kaznian airspace.

Penny looked to Plastic Man, "Be careful mah Rubberband Romeo."

"I will Penny." He stretched his neck so that his face met hers. He passionately kissed her, "I have ideas for when the fighting's done."

"So do ah, darlin'!" she enthused, "Ah was thinkin' of stealin' this little ol' jet and taking a vacation in Italy."

"Let's give the shuttle back first." Plas grinned, "Then let's go on vacation."

"But for once, can we leave Hula Hula behind?" she pleaded.

"C'mon Penny, it'll break the big guy's heart." Plastic Man looked back into the cabin, "Besides, I think he's putting the moves on Poison Ivy. The poor guy'll need a pick me up after she's done breaking his heart."

"Oh, all right." Penny pouted, "Ah guess."

Plas kissed her cheek, "You're sweet. Is it any wonder why I love you?"

"I'll do anythin' as long as you keep tellin' me that." She admitted.

An alarm sounded and Plastic Man smirked, "Maybe you should get back to your instruments."

"It's just a reminder that we're over Spain. Next comes Italy and then the Balkans." Penny reminded him."

"Where we run smack dab into Kaznia." Plastic Man recited, "I'll alert the others."

He stretched his neck back into the middle of the passenger cabin, "Heads up people. We're twenty minutes away."

Plastic Man moved in close to Hula Hula's ear and whispered, "Work fast!"

As his friend's head disappeared, Hula Hula turned to Ivy; "How's that grape juice that I brought you?"

"Yummy." She coyly smiled, "Just like you. How about a kiss?"

"Ivy!" Batman growled as Hula Hula elatedly puckered up.

"Oh, come on." Ivy huffed, "The cretin's in the way. This way he'll just sleep it off and dream of little Ivy's to lust after."

"Does this mean you're still gonna kiss me?" Hula Hula practically begged.

Ivy leaned over and planted one on his lips. He passed out. She looked to Batman and threw her hands up plaintively, "What was I supposed to do? He begged me."

"Just keep your lipstick and your lips to yourself from now on." Batman warned.

Ivy sketched a salute, "For you, anything."

Batman knew better.

From the rear of the cabin, the Huntress whispered to the Question, "What's going on, Q? Why's Ivy acting like that?"

The Question chuckled, "Playing the heart breaking vixen comes as naturally to her as does playing the aggressor to you."

"She may play at being a vixen but she's still a homicidal bit…" the Huntress began.

"Tread lightly." The Question warned, "If not for the slight modicum of restraint that you possess you would also be considered homicidal."

"At least I don't flaunt my looks." The Huntress huffed.

"You could if you wanted to." The Question remarked, "You're a very beautiful woman. You just want to make a statement in other ways."

The Huntress grinned, "Thanks Q. You know how to cheer me up."

"Any time." The Question assured her.

"Admiral," the CO of the _USS Carl Vinson_, began to say; "all aircraft are aboard. We have hotshots one and two prepped and ready to roll."

"Good." Admiral Stark said, "The Justice League should be passing by any second now."

"I've got multiple bogey's in-bound!" the head of the radar section reported, "Coming in at…_Mach 10_?"

A deafening sonic boom rocked the aircraft carrier. The radar chief added, "And now they're gone."

"God help them." Stark opined, "No one else will."


	8. Chapter 8

Justice League Past Imperfect 53

The time bubble exited the time vortex and appeared in the Bat Cave of the 22nd Century. Terry stepped out, "Doesn't this thing go anywhere else?"

"I was following Brainiac's time beacon signal." Seeing Terry's lack of understanding Cosmic Boy elaborated, "He has to fix his location in time with a beacon in order to receive Vandal Savage's return signals. It's pretty advanced stuff. I'm surprised this Brainiac has the knowledge to build one. After all, Luthor…"

"Wiped my personality matrix and erased a good deal of my database." Brainiac said as he emerged from the shadows, "Indeed. But what Luthor was unaware of is that I am very resilient. It took over a century to retrieve my back-up files from Apokolips but I eventually managed it and now I am restored."

"Not for long." Cosmic Boy declared as he called upon his magnetic powers. Magnetic fields in the cave shifted as he sought weapons to bear. Brainiac ended his search by blasting him with an electro blast.

"Try this, twip!" Terry yelled as he engaged his suit's thrusters. He flew directly into Brainiac and began pounding on the AI with his fists. Brainiac was staggered by the onslaught and he gave ground.

Meanwhile Wayne ascended the stairs and entered the Manor. He quietly moved through the spaces until he came upon an armored Batman standing guard over an elderly Terry and Dana. A younger woman was present as well.

Terry caught Wayne's eye and flicked his gaze towards the armored figure's right gauntlet. A computer interface was exposed and it showed a red warning light.

Wayne crept up behind this generation's Batman and raised his cane. He brought it down on the exposed panel. It turned green and the figure in the armor was released from Brainiac's control.

"Thanks Old Man." Terry chuckled, "We installed that reset in case of a hostile takeover of the suit's systems but Brainiac moved so fast no one had time to trigger it."

"Granddad, who is this?" Batman suddenly asked.

"Jason, this is your great-grandpa." Terry announced, "Jason, Cassandra, meet Bruce Wayne."

"So you're the first Batman?" Cassandra asked with awe in her voice.

"Yes." Wayne replied, "I take it you're Batgirl."

"Exactly." She grinned.

The clock-door exploded outwards as Terry sailed through it. Brainiac hovered on through entrance. He saw that Batman IV was freed and he petulantly declared, "It seems Mr. Wayne that I shall have to permanently delete you."

Brainiac fired a concussion blast that struck the armored Batman in the chest and sent him flying through the living room window. He then wheeled on Wayne and the McGuiness family.

Wayne and the elderly Terry put themselves in harm's way. Brainiac shook his head and his wrist blasters hummed to life. A vibration passed through his endoskeleton and he frowned. The very next second, Brainiac exploded into a few thousand pieces…all hovering in mid-air.

From the doorway to the Bat Cave, Cosmic Boy was grinning; "Anybody miss me?"

"Who's that?" Cassandra asked.

"That's Cosmic Boy." Dana answered, "He's from the future."

"He's cute." Cassandra opined.

"Did I mention that he's from the _future_?" Danan wondered aloud.

"Do you honestly think she's going to _listen_?" the older Terry remarked.

The repartee was interrupted by sparks and crackles of energy from the disparate parts of Brainiac. Cos shouted, "We need to remove the power core and destroy it. Otherwise he'll just reassemble. I can't hold him indefinitely."

"Leave it to me." Batman Beyond said as he activated his thrusters and glider wings. He sailed up from the floor through the center of Brainiac's mass, taking hold of the core. Cradling it in his arms he sailed out the broken window and into the sky. Once he flown as high as the thrusters would allow, he attached a bat bomb to the core and set the timer for a few seconds. He then dropped the core.

It fell one hundred feet and detonated. Terry's eye lenses automatically went opaque to shield him from the brilliance. When all of the energy from the blast had dissipated he returned to the manor.

He stepped through the shattered window only find everyone but Wayne and Cosmic Boy had disappeared. He was disgruntled, "What gives? They took off like I had rabies or something."

"It's not good to know too much of your own future." Wayne replied.

"You just gave your past self a whole preview of his future." Terry pointed out.

"I won't have once Saturn Girl does her work." Wayne said.

"Who?" Terry was confused.

"She's one of my associates." Cosmic Boy revealed, "She'll 'fix' Batman's memory once his current crisis ends."

"But it does end, right?" Terry asked.

"I don't know." Cos answered, "The Gordonian invasion isn't a fixed point in history. It can go either way."

"Meaning?" Terry demanded.

"Meaning we may not have a past to go back to or Cosmic Boy a future to return to." Wayne gravely explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Terry grew desperate, "Let's get going to our own time and then see if we need to go back and kick Vandal Savage's butt!"

"Well, you know where the time bubble is." Cosmic Boy replied, "So let's get going."

"You two go ahead." Wayne instructed them, "I'll be along in a moment."

"What're you up to?" Terry asked.

"Nothing of consequence." Wayne replied, "Go. I won't be five minutes."

Terry resisted but Cosmic Boy rested a hand on his shoulder, "It's all right. I know what he has in mind, and like he said, it's harmless."

The elderly Terry and Dana emerged from the master bedroom and crept downstairs. Modern medicine had done wonders to the human condition and although they were in their seventies they felt decades younger. What was about to transpire was the answering of a fifty year old mystery: what had Bruce Wayne done in his moments alone in the Wayne Manor of the 22nd Century?

Terry immediately saw the note on the table in the formal dining room. He snatched it up and read:

_Dear Terry,_

_I know it will have seemed like years before you finally receive this and it really will have been. I felt the need to finally tell you, in a way I can't do in my time, to tell you how proud I am of you and of how grateful I am that you came into my life. You have not only made the Batman legacy live on but in a very real way, you've carried on the Wayne legacy._

_ I know that genetically you're my son but genetics don't take away the fact that I'm not your real father. Your father, if he were alive, would stand tall and proud to call you his son. He would admire your moral convictions and your courage in living up to them. That, beyond all else, is what a father passes to his son and he did an amazing job._

_ I look at you and I see the son I could have had if I'd spent more time pursuing a normal life rather than wholly becoming Batman. Barbara said I was throwing away a part of my life I couldn't afford to lose. I did and then she left as well. _

_ You've become my heir in more ways than Dick or Tim ever did. I never gave Dick the chance to and Tim never had the time to before the Joker snatched him away. I kept them at a distance. With you, it was different. I truly saw you as a successor and that made the real difference._

_ What I'm awkwardly trying to say is that I love you. I don't think I'll ever manage to say it in person so I've opted for the coward's way out. For the first time, Batman is too afraid to face his foe. Ironic isn't it?_

_ I see that you've done well for yourself and that Batman is still a part of your life. I wish you well in all of that. I'm happiest to see that Dana is still by your side and that Batman didn't tear you apart. I look forward to sharing what little of your lives that I can._

_Love,_

_Bruce_

Terry openly wept upon reading the letter. He handed it to Dana and she read it as well. She wrapped her arms around him and he reflexively held her. Together they shared the resolution to the mystery that had been Bruce Wayne and Terry vowed to keep the family first in his life.

The Gordonian battlecruiser emerged out of hyperspace just beyond the Moon and began its march towards Earth. As it prepared to slide into Earth orbit, it charged its neutron cannon and destroyed the Watchtower. Debris from the explosion knocked out dozens of other satellites. Telecommunications across the globe ceased to exist. The sky was aflame from falling pieces of the station and the satellites burning up reentering the atmosphere.

Next the cruiser disembarked fifty-two support craft. These saucers began their own controlled entry into Earth's atmosphere. However, two of the craft broke free of the main body. While the main contingent headed for Kaznian skies, the other two's destinations were unknown to human imagination.

J'onn led his detachment towards Kaznian airspace. Superman called him through J'onn's bluetoothed signal device, "Two of the saucers have broken off. Do you want me to follow them?"

"Negative." J'onn replied, "I'll send Red Tornado and the Ray after them."

"Sounds like a plan." Superman conceded.

The other two JLers were more than happy to chase down what could amount to threats against civilians. Since Red Tornado flew at subsonic speeds, they would have to rely upon the US's NORAD facility and then Russia's Rocket Forces and China's Missile Command to track the two errant ships. They just hoped that they wouldn't arrive too late.

"Give me your hand." The Ray ordered.

Red Tornado complied without hesitation. The Ray grabbed hold of the android's wrist and used his own ability to fly at near light speeds to boost their combined airspeed to mach 3. If the Red Tornado had been capable of smiling, he would have been grinning ear to ear. He made a mental note to himself to ask Kilowog about the feasibility of installing a more articulate mouthpiece.

Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, Black Adam, and Aztek flew into Kaznia. They maintained their speed of mach 10. The javelins, however, slowed to mach 5. Between their velocity, their ECM packages, and their countermeasures, they evaded every missile that the Kaznians unleashed.

In Savage's command post within the rebuilt royal castle, the country's supreme ruler shifted uneasily, "I don't like this Ares. The people are growing restless. This strike by the JLers and the Legionnaires could tip the balance of popular opinion towards the rebellion. If they were to find out that Audrey is still alive…"

"Rest easy, Vandal Savage." Ares assured him, "Your former bride is safely out of your way. Charon has carried her across to Hades' realm. Although she is still flesh and blood his power holds sway over her. His only fear is that Princess Diana or Zeus may discover her fate."

"Yes, the Amazon is a rather painful thorn is the side." Savage grated, "But that is why you and your forces are arrayed. Diana will undoubtedly be amongst those coming, especially knowing of your involvement. You can smite her before she becomes a problem."

"That is the confidence I respect you for." Ares' voice rumbled from deep within his armor, "It is why I agreed to ally myself with you. I see vestiges of myself within you, Savage. We can truly remake this world. You will be its immortal ruler and I shall be its immortal god. From here, we can launch a crusade against a thousand world, especially against these so-called 'New Gods'."

"Sounds fruitful." Savage opined, "I look forward to expelling this reptilian scum and carrying forth with our real goals."

"Remember the prize and the goal will be won." Ares counseled, "I go now to gather my cadre. We shall return before you fall and the tide will be turned."

Ares became a ball of light and that too faded. Savage returned his attention to his redeployment of his forces. The armored divisions were patrolling the castle grounds and the nearby capitol. His helicopter wings were en route to safeguard the castle and the Kaznian air force was flying high to meet and escort the Gordonian support craft back to his base. He could only hope that his instructions regarding two of their craft had been carried out. Their missions would give the League pause.


	9. Chapter 9

Justice League Past Imperfect 60

_In Earth orbit…_

Flying up through the debris, Starman stopped behind a particularly large piece of wreckage. Observing the battlecruiser, he saw that none of its defensive systems had targeted his position. He motioned the others forward and the combined Justice League and Legion of Doom team joined him. John Stewart gazed out at the cruiser and came to the same conclusion that Starman had.

Encapsulating the others within an emerald sphere created by his Green Lantern power ring, he spoke; "All right, listen up. Starman, you are on the neutron cannon. I want that sucker slagged before it can fire on Earth. Orion, you and Lightray knock out its shields. The rest of you, we cover the other teams and handle the weapons systems."

He turned to the Legionnaires, "You three with protect Starman. Kyle and I will shield Orion and Lightray."

Sinestro looked disgruntled but Spencer Hawk and Star Sapphire nodded their compliance. John's unwavering eye passed over them, "Good luck."

Both teams fanned out as one. The Gordonian defenses were still down as Starman flew in front of the warship. Hawk took up position next to him even as Sinestro and Star Sapphire took up station a half a mile to their right and left. Recognizing the threat, the Gordonians opened fire.

Even as Hawk deflected the onslaught away from Starman, Prince Gavyn gathered all of the solar fire at his command. He unleashed a single burst that was akin to a supernova. The neutron cannon fused and melted under the blast.

Drained, Starman signaled Hawk that he would need a few minutes of rest before joining in the second round of the battle. Hawk grinned his understanding and gave Starman a thumbs up.

Sinestro and Star Sapphire deflected blast after blast from the polaron blasters. In between shots, they fired off blasts of their own to destroy or cripple a cannon. The problem was that the cruiser's hull was liberally blistered with the things. As things stood, they were on the defensive 95% of the time.

Meanwhile, John and Kyle were being besieged by the entire Gordonian broadside. They were managing to defend Orion and Lightray and that was it. The two New Gods paused for a moment and then unleashed hell upon the cruiser.

At the ship's fore, Starman recovered from his exertions, or at least he'd _mostly___recovered; and he joined in with Orion and Lightray's efforts. Between Lightray's cosmic rays, Orion's weapons harness, and Starman's solar assault, the shields collapsed within five minutes. Still covered by their Lanterns, the three then went to work destroying weapons emplacements.

Seeing that his ship was now in danger of falling to a group of neobarbs, He ordered an uncontrolled matter/antimatter intermix. Within minutes the ship would explode and his enemies would be taken with it. His crew cheered and celebrated wildly while awaiting death.

The guns quieted and John grew suspicious. He began scanning the ship with his ring. Detecting an energy surge, he barely had time to yell, "Watch out!" into the subspace comm field surrounding the ring bearers. The explosion hurled all of the JLers and Legionnaires miles away. Lingering between consciousness and unconsciousness, the life support fields of the Lanterns, Sinestro, and Star Sapphire dimly glowed but they began to flicker and fade as they lapsed into comatose states. Without the fields, the vacuum would take them and they would die.

_In the Kaznian skies…_

"Here they come." J'onn warned, "Be ready."

It was eight against fifty but still the heroes and villains expected to easily come out the victors. Superman and Supreme each surged forward and smashed into a saucer, crippling its primary weapon, the released their craft and moved on to the next one. As they took hold of another, its neighbor fired.

The Kryptonian and the Daxamite were bombarded with energies they'd never encountered before. It was the same type of assault that Amazo had dealt Wonder Woman and her companions the last time they'd met. Like them, the duo felt as though they were twisted inside out and then pulled apart. They helplessly fell away and plummeted towards the ground below.

Angered, both Supergirl and Galatea hurled themselves into the fray. Not stopping long enough to be bombarded by the anti-proton cannons they attacked one saucer after another. J'onn grabbed hold of one saucer and threw it at another. Both suffered damage and they headed for the ground.

A nearby Gordonian support craft targeted the Martian Manhunter. Supergirl blocked the shot but she paid a terrible price doing so. She too plummeted towards the Kaznian forests below.

J'onn dealt with the offending craft but while he did so, another fired upon him. His vulnerability to the weapon was as great as the others'. He suffered a similar fate.

Luck ran out for Galatea and she was caught in a crossfire. Her scream was inhuman. Rocket Red caught her and began to carry her to the forest grounds below.

Captain Atom stood alone. An anti-proton blast caught him but it had little effect. Since he was a living nuclear reaction contained within an exosuit, few energy weapons could harm him. Physical attacks could rip his suit and render him a helpless ball of energy but the Gordonians weren't set up for that.

Atom fired a quantum blast from his "hand." It destroyed the closest ship's anti-proton cannon. Recognizing that Atom was a genuine threat, the group commander ordered his forces to the ground. Perhaps they could use Atom's teammates as shields. It was a desperate gamble but the only viable one that they had now that the mothership was destroyed.

_Approaching Savage's Castle Headquarters…_

Missiles flew from batteries littering the plains surrounding the royal castle. The nearby capitol city watched the skies in transfixed horror as hundreds of missiles took to the air. After three years of civil war any type of violence deeply disturbed them and evoked nightmares of a time when every one of them had been touched by tragedy.

Two miles away from the city, the Marvels, Aztek, and Black Adam slowed to a stop. Their magically enhanced vision allowed them to see the incoming swarm of missiles. Captain Marvel spoke first, "It's up to us to stop them. The Javelins can't escape that many warheads."

Despite knowing how dangerous the task was, Mary Marvel adopted her usual chipper tone; "Then let's get `em!"

She streaked off towards the threat. Captain Marvel angrily exploded, "Blast it! Why doesn't she wait?"

"She knows the risks, Captain." Black Adam counseled, "Perhaps better than you yourself."

It was a sneaking suspicion that Marvel had harbored for some time. He just didn't like hearing it from Adam. If he could be right about this, what else could he be right about? That was a slippery slope Marvel didn't want to traverse.

Knowing the only had seconds to act, Marvel yelled; "Let's go!"

Steel, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Booster Gold, Hawkman, Superwoman, Wondergirl, Kestrel, and the Man Bat leapt out of the slowing Javelin shuttles. The shuttles then began a vertical climb. Scores of missiles attempted to catch them.

Blackhawk, Penny, and the Flash launched chaff and flares. The shuttles' ECM packages screamed to life, interfering with the radar and radio signals controlling the missiles from the castle. In the end, it was shuttles' speed and maneuverability in evasive tactics that saved the day.

Hawkgirl led the charge into the array of missiles. She, Kestrel, Hawkman, and Steel used their hand weapons to damage and detonate missile after missile. The Amazons used their lassoes to grab a missile and swing it into another. The Man Bat was largely helpless and his frustration mounted.

The Javelins, JLers, and Legionnaires facing the missiles would have found three times that number facing them if it weren't for their advance scouts. Mary dove through rows of missiles, detonating those she struck and the resultant explosions crippling or detonating those nearby. Captain Marvel and Black Adam, upon seeing her success, copied her tactics.

Aztek unleashed one mystical energy blast after another. Each blast, thanks to his armor-derived reflexes, destroyed a missile but he was still only able to destroy a few dozen or so. The Marvels and Adam increased that tally to seventy percent and the remaining heroes and villains dealt with the rest. Now it was time to deal with the main threat: Savage himself.

_Blue Valley, Nebraska…_

Courtney Whitmore strolled down the halls of Blue Valley High without a care in the world. A week ago, she'd turned sixteen, gotten her license, and yesterday she'd bought her first car. The fact that she was one of the rare JLers that drew her UN stipend meant that she not only got her car _now_ but that she was _guaranteed_ a decent college education from the school of her choice.

As impetuous as she was as Stargirl, Courtney knew that she needed an education. Being a superhero only lasted so long. A paying superhero gig was even rarer. Take her stepfather, Pat Dugan; he'd financed the first two STRIPE mechas himself.

Now he had UN resources behind him and was knee deep in building a third STRIPE but he was keeping the details to himself. Of course, until a month ago, Dugan was still waiting on a clean bill of health. Bizarro had ripped Dugan out of the STRIPE armor and let go of him while they were a couple of miles up in the air. The fall had broken nearly every bone in his body.

His recovery had required a dozen surgeries and two years of physical therapy. In the meantime, Stargirl had made a name for herself on her own. As thankful as she was that Dugan had only lost 10% of his natural range of motion and flexibility, she wondered if that was enough for him to continue being STRIPE. More to the point, did she still need STRIPE bird-dogging her heels?

Realizing her mood had soured somewhat, she turned the corner vowing to put such concerns behind her. Now it was time to enjoy the second to last day of school by taking a drive! As she saw her locker up ahead, her mood tanked once again.

Celeste Holms, this year's transfer student and queen of the campus's elite of the elite social clique was camped out in front of her locker. Celeste had taken it upon herself to investigate Courtney's many absences from school and disappearances from town. Her teachers had notes from the Secretary-General and the President of the United States ordering them to facilitate her schedule as long as her grades held. She wasn't in any AP courses but she was an above average student.

_I'd better be, _Courtney mentally groused, _when I'm not fighting crime I'm doing homework._

She'd been kicked off of the gymnastics team for missing too many practices and competitions. She still practiced kickboxing. That was included with her gym membership so they didn't care if you didn't show up once in awhile. They still got paid no matter what.

Celeste was fingering Courtney's _other _lock. Besides the school issued padlock Courtney had an industrial grade lock on her locker. A special latch had been installed to facilitate it. Celeste had tried guessing the combination a few times but had always ended up failing.

Courtney took great delight in knowing that Celeste would _never_ guess the combination. The proper key was Courtney's fingerprint. Steel had designed the lock for her and it was keyed to her biometric data. All other attempts would fail.

Even bolt cutters would be hard pressed to sever the lock's loop. The entire thing was forged from the same alloy as Steel's armor. So far that had proven to be invulnerable to every man-made attempt to harm it save extreme heat. Courtney doubted that Celeste would be calling up Volcana any time soon so she should be safe.

Reflecting on all of this, Courtney looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary by the time she reached Celeste and her posse, "Any particular reason why you're blocking my locker?"

"How did you buy that car?" Celeste demanded without preamble, "Your stepdad hasn't worked in three years. He may own that garage of his but that's not the same as working _and _owning a garage. Your family isn't rich so how did _you_ afford to pay cash for a Porsche?"

"I started investing when I was eight." Courtney lied through a sweet smile, "You know, stocks and bonds. I got myself a great mutual fund and I've been saving up the annuities from a percentage of the interest ever since."

"When you were _eight_?" Celeste challenged her.

"It's better than spending my money on pizza and beer." Courtney said with a nasty edge. She'd heard rumors regarding Celeste's last party, including the two unexpected pregnancies stemming from it.

Celeste blanched and then she grew angry, "What do you know? You're just a loser."

"Yeah," Courtney was feeling pretty cocky now, "but I'm a loser with a Porsche. What d'you got?"

Celeste stormed off and her cadre followed. Courtney enjoyed her handiwork from a moment and then opened her locker. Inside was her duffel. It contained the retracted Cosmic Rod, her Cosmic Convertor belt, and her costume. Swapping out unwanted textbooks for ones that she needed for tonight's homework she prepped her backpack.

Settling everything, she headed for the main door. When she reached it, a crowd had gathered and she had to push her way through. Once outside, she saw why everyone was transfixed. In the roundel in front of the school a flying saucer had landed and three lizard men were exiting while a fourth stayed inside of the craft.

Courtney pushed her way _back _through the crowd and once inside the school's halls sprinted off for the girl's locker room. Celeste Holms witnessed this and she abandoned alien watching to pursue Courtney. She was too late to see where Courtney had gone so she conducted a room by room visual search.

Inside the locker room, Courtney had stripped out of her civvies and now had everything but her mask on. Celeste burst into the locker room at that moment, "Aha! I found you, you coward. You're… _Omigod_!!! You're…you're…"

Courtney put her mask on. She picked up the Cosmic Rod and it extended itself to become a staff. Her transformation was complete.

"Shut up and get outta the way." Stargirl said. She stalked past and then stopped at the door and turned, "If you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, about this I will shove this staff so far up your butt you'll be sneezing starbursts. Got it?"

"Mmm-hmm." Celeste whimpered as she frantically nodded.

"Good." Stargirl said and she exited the locker room. Celeste leaned against the wall and thought about the enormity of what she'd just learned. Courtney Whitmore, her arch nemesis, was secretly a member of the Justice League.

Celeste reflected upon her meeting Courtney. Courtney had been pleasant and polite enough but she hadn't fawned over Celeste. That had sparked the enmity between them. For the first time Celeste realized how petty that feud was. Courtney knew things about enmity that Celeste couldn't dream of and she handled it on a daily basis. No wonder her jibes had failed to get a reaction out of…_Stargirl_.

Celeste looked at Courtney's things spread all over the place. If they were found, someone else might make the connection. She dutifully gathered everything up, folded it, and put it in the duffel. She hefted Courtney's backpack.

_Cripes! What she got in this thing?_ Celeste wondered. She lugged everything out into the hall and sat down next to it to keep it safe.

_Hall of Justice, New York City_

The Gordonian craft landed outside of the Hall. Three Gordonian troopers leapt out and then the saucer lifted back into the air. The Gordonians had flat faces, heavily scaled lips and brow ridges. They also wielded tails.

Wearing segments of plate armor, they resembled Roman infantrymen. Their primary weapons were energy discharging staffs. On their belts they also carried a large machete-like blade. They were each experts in the use of both and they intended to use them with great relish.


	10. Chapter 10

Justice League Past Imperfect 67

Mary Marvel flew over the trenches sheltering Kaznian troops. The men and women there were the castle's last line of defense. She spied a back door into the castle and came to the ground. Soldiers rushed her.

Flinging infantry troops to one side and the other, she made her way to the door and caved it in. Alarms sounded and the trenches depleted themselves as GI's scrambled to stop her. She grinned as they used machine guns, assault rifles, bayonets, grenades, and flame throwers in a vain attempt to kill her. A part of her almost felt sorry for them. _Almost._

Captain Marvel and Black Adam landed in front of the first row of tanks. Marvel turned to Adam, "No killing!"

Adam looked wounded, "I'm not bloodthirsty, Captain. I just believe that you occasionally have to set yourself up as judge and executioner of heinous criminals. These poor soldiers have been duped. My wrath is not directed towards them."

"Just keep it that way… Oof!" a thunderous explosion resounded as the first 105 mm HEAT round from a tank slammed into him. Marvel was hurled back towards the emptied trenches.

"Careless Captain." Adam grinned, "Very… Ugh!"

Adam made his own trench as he slid up beside Marvel. He sat up, "I think we should move now."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Both of them leapt to the air as several tanks opened up with their .50 caliber machine guns. Marvel came down in front of the lead tank. Taking a firm grip of its main gun, he yanked it out of the turret. Next he stepped up on top of the tank and took the turret by either side and lifted it up off of the tank.

The soldiers inside of the damaged armored unit fled. Before Marvel could decide what to do next, another tank shot him with a sabot round. He flew backwards. As he stood, four tanks opened fire with HEAT and sabot rounds. Between the explosives and the oversized bullets, he was thrown into the trenches and he didn't get up.

Adam too found himself barraged by enemy fire. The tanks tried a risky circular crossfire and he was struck unawares, not believing that they would actually fire. He went down on his hands and knees and sat motionless as he tried to recover his wits. Another tanks fired and the shot hurled him into yet another tank. He fell before it and it rolled atop of him and there it stayed.

Aztek faced incoming helicopters. The Kaznian air force had also diverted away from the Gordonian saucers as they sought to engage J'onn's team on the ground. Four planes remained on station to attack Captain Atom while two dozen others headed for the castle grounds. Aztek flew in to meet them.

They fired Sparrow missiles at him. He destroyed the missiles but was unprepared for their strafing runs. His armor protected him but the impacts still hurt. The next wave of missiles caught him unprepared and he hurtled into the ground below. There, a tank ran over him and squatted there atop him.

Hawkgirl led Hawkman and Kestrel at the jet fighters. They crippled planes as they passed by. They dove and wove in between missiles and Vulcan cannon bursts.

The Kaznian pilots learned to keep their distance and instead relied upon their cannons. When a Thanagarian tried to engage them, they used their afterburners to break away. Then they would swing around and re-engage.

The Amazons and Steel landed, leading the Javelin shuttles in for a VTOL touchdown. The assorted JLers and Legionnaires scrambled out of the shuttles. Batman _almost_ smiled when he saw Mary's handiwork. He made a mental note to commend her later.

He gathered up his team, "The main gate is being guarded by six guards next to the security booth controlling the gate. Rag Doll, I need you to sneak over there and distract the guards."

"All by myself?" Rag Doll yelped.

"The Huntress and Commander Steel will be following you. I just need the guards too busy to sound the alarm."

"Okay." Rag Doll cheerfully replied, "Consider it done." He turned to the Huntress and Commander Steel, "Well Toots, ready to bail my butt outta the fire?"

"Be a little more respectful." Commander Steel warned.

"Sure, sure, you all-American patty cake." Rag Doll laughed, "But let's get to it before the sun goes down, okay?"

That requirement left them five more hours in which to succeed and that was only because it was summer.

Mary brushed her hands off on each other. The bulk of the Kaznian defenders lay unconscious all around her. They'd put up a good fight but still wasn't good enough when your opponent was empowered by the Greco-Roman goddesses Still, Doctor Fate had said that some of those same gods and goddesses were aiding Savage. What would happen if they decided to suddenly yank her powers away?

She looked around. Steel was attacking the approaching helicopters and Big Barda was leading an assault against the tanks and remaining helicopters. On one hand, the battle looked one sided in the Kaznians favor but she knew her teammates. They'd overcome the obstacles laid out on front of them.

She still wasn't certain that bringing in the Legion of Doom was such a good idea but Athena's wisdom told her it may turn the tide at the end of the day. She caught a flash of orbs of light out of her peripheral vision. Seeking them out she watched as they expanded and coalesced into the very gods she'd been worrying about.

Except…none of the pantheon that endowed her were present. She couldn't see any of Captain Marvel's either. The Egyptian gods were also notably absent. That meant that Black Adam was safe as well.

Every other pantheon was represented by at least one god or goddess. Inwardly, Mary quailed but then her supernatural courage took hold and she decided to act. Ares seemed to be the head honcho, so she decided to start with him.

Wonder Woman led the Amazons, Amazo, Zatanna, and Tala to a position before the Olympians, Asgardians, and assorted deities. She stood before her forces. The Marvels, Black Adam, and Aztek were supposed to be there as well. Not finding them, Wonder Woman spoke.

"Hail Ares." She began, "What are your intentions?"

"My intentions are to take this world back." He rumbled, "By force if necessary."

"All of you are seeing an increase in worship." Wonder Woman pointed out, "This isn't necessary."

"Oh, but it is, Little Princess." Ares chuckled, "Will you oppose us?"

Wonder Woman's reply was a simple, "Of course."

"Then die!" Ares bellowed as he drew his sword.

Suddenly, Mary slammed into him. She followed him as he reeled and then when the moment was opportune, she delivered a mighty right cross that sent him staggering. She then turned on Thor and went after him.

Wonder Woman yelled, "Let's go!"

Amazo and the Amazons took to the air. Wonder Woman and the other two Amazons attacked the gods one on one while Amazo used his powers to unleash hell upon an unsuspecting god or goddess. Zatanna and Tala did their best to mystically bind who they could but their powers were still outmatched by the weakest of gods. However, they gave ground slowly.

Thor struck Mary upside the head with Mjolnir. She fell and he hefted the hammer high in the air. Being the god of thunder and lightning, he charged his hammer with both until the air rumbled and lightning danced across the hammer head.

Captain Marvel suddenly appeared, delivering a massive right cross that hurled Thor away. He reached out a hand and helped Mary to her feet, "Sorry I've been away."

"Skip it." Mary laughed, "Just join in."

Marvel watched in wonder as his sister gaily leapt into the fray and made Marvel wonder about her sanity. However, Atlas's courage began to overwhelm him and he too threw himself into the fight with abandon.

Two different tanks were lifted into the air. Black Adam held one aloft and Aztek another. Seeing each other they threw the tanks at each other. They collided with one another and landed in a heap on top of a third tank.

Seeing that Barda's forces were effectively dealing with the tanks, they left. Aztek pointed towards the divine melee, "I think that is where we're supposed to be."

"It does look like the place." Adam agreed, "Let's go!"

Black Adam confronted a Celtic god no one could remember the name of while Aztek fought Kali. Ares focused on Wonder Woman, "You should not have come."

"Neither should you." She challenged him.

He aimed the tip of his sword and a blinding light was emitted from the tip. Wonder Woman deflected it with her bracelets but as it built in intensity she began to wonder how long she could last. Just then a lightning bolt struck Ares and he dropped his sword.

Hovering on a cloud above them were Zeus, Apollo, Hephaestus, Athena, and Artemis. Beside them were Odin, Heimdall, Aegir, and Sif. Doctor Fate floated between them and none of them looked very pleased.

"All-Father…" Thor began.

"I know that you crave the attention once bestowed upon you, my son, but this is _not_ the way to get it back." Odin pronounced, "You are banished from Midgard for a two thousand year span."

"But father…" Thor pleaded.

"My will is absolute." The sky flashed as Odin spoke, "Loki!"

"Present." Loki held up his hand.

"You are hereby banished _to_ Midgard." Odin said soberly, "_But_, most of your godlike strength and powers will be stripped from you."

"What?!" Loki cried out. Odin stretched forth his hand and a ball of energy was torn from Loki's body and it came to Odin and was absorbed.

"Go forth and divide my kingdom no more." He commanded.

"Zeus, what is the meaning of this?" Ares demanded.

"Watch your tongue." Zeus bit back, "_I_ am king of the gods, not you. I have many reasons to be displeased with you, Ares. Don't make rebellion yet another."

"But I'm only trying to…" Ares protested.

"I know what you're trying to do." Zeus replied, "But this is why I forbade such a course of action a thousand years ago. The mortals must find their own way. If they return to us, so much the better. But if they don't, we shall survive."

"But…" Ares whined.

"There are no 'buts'!" Zeus thundered. He gestured towards the Marvels, "We had hoped our agents would make you see reason." His arm's expanse swung to include Wonder Woman, Superwoman, and Wonder Girl; "Diana, our chosen, and these unknown sisters of hers also played a part in helping you stop yourself but you chose to ignore them."

Zeus's countenance grew even graver, "I can think of only one suitable punishment. Hades' perfidy has been discovered. Queen Audrey is being restored to her people. You shall take her place. You will serve as Hades' apprentice for a thousand years with no chance of reprieve or parole…starting now."

Energy enveloped Ares and he disappeared in a flash. Zeus turned to the other gods, "Go home. Besides these mortals, you have those gathered before you set against you. Even a Lord of Order is here to stand against you. Leave. Now."

They all disappeared in flashes of light. Zeus turned to Odin, "My thanks All-Father."

"It has been a sorry business." Odin said as he cast his good eye towards Loki, "Stay here and learn charity from these people. It will warm your frozen heart."

"But I'm the child of frost giants." Loki bitterly muttered as the Asgardians faded from sight. When they'd gone, he trudged off into the distance _away_ from the fighting.

"Now for this piece of unfinished business." Zeus said and Audrey appeared from a bolt of lightning.

"Diana!" Audrey joyfully cried and ran into Wonder Woman's embrace.

Wonder Woman returned Audrey's fervent embrace, "It's good to see you too. I see you're growing up."

"And you're just as beautiful as ever. Not a single line on you." Audrey exclaimed.

"The price of being immortal." Wonder Woman chuckled.

"It's disgusting. Why can't I be immortal?" Audrey whined.

"Not too grown up, I see." Wonder Woman opined.

"Ladies, a moment please." Zeus gently cajoled them.

"Forgive me, Lord Zeus." Wonder Woman bowed her head.

"Diana, look up." he gently coaxed her, "We are all grateful for your efforts."

He turned to the Marvels, "We are grateful to all of you. Shazam has chosen wisely…this time."

Black Adam grated under the scrutiny but he held his tongue. Fate floated down from the cloud the Olympians rode upon and came to rest beside Wonder Woman. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for what would occur next.

"Farewell, my children." Zeus said in a jolly voice, "We are off to Olympus."

The Olympians disappeared in a tremendous flash of light. When it faded, Fate spoke; "See to the others, Princess. I shall care for the Queen. Nothing shall harm here."

"Mind what he says, Audrey." Wonder Woman instructed the Kaznian monarch, "It will save your life."

Audrey remained silent as Wonder Woman's team moved into another fray.


	11. Chapter 11

Justice League Past Imperfect 74

The Gordonian saucers landed at the edge of the forest. The forest was bisected by a river. Although the trees grew to the riverbank through most of the area, there was a clearing at the heart of where the JLers and Legionnaires had fallen. The shock troops disembarked and the support craft lifted off again. They patrolled the area and used their sensors to guide the troops to their prey.

One hundred and fifty Gordonians crept through the forest in a skirmish line. Between their numerical superiority and technological advantage, they were confident of victory. The race was still flush from Thanagar's recent capitulation and they felt no one could stop them.

The Gordonians utilized three man squads, hence the number of them in a support craft. Each squad formed a loose phalanx as they probed the forest. Soon, they found Superman and Supreme.

The Kryptonian and the Daxamite had fallen within fifty feet of each other. Each was stirring. Superman felt ripped apart and knew that his counterpart must be feeling the same way. Owing to his compassionate nature, he actually felt sorry for Supreme.

He heard heavy feet tramping through the forest and he unsteadily rose to his feet. A Gordonian saw him and unleashed a blast from his force lance. The discharge struck Superman and he cried out and went onto one knee.

Supreme was still semiconscious when the Gordonians overtook him. They pressed their force lances against his struggling form and fired as one. His scream echoed throughout the forest canopy.

Superman stayed low until his X-ray vision revealed the location of the squad hunting him. He then rose and attacked the closest Gordonian. Using his super strength he punched the reptilian and sent him hurtling through space until he struck a nearby tree. The assault trooper sagged to the forest floor and didn't get up again.

Another trooper leveled his lance at Superman. Before he could fire, Superman sealed the end of the emitter barrel with his heat vision. It exploded in the Gordonian's hands. He also went down.

The third trooper fired a shot off. The beam struck Superman and he cried out. Inch by inch, foot by foot, Superman marched towards the reptilian soldier. Despite the pain the lance caused he pressed on until he was able to reach out and take the lance out of the Gordonian's hands. He then swatted the trooper with it.

He then turned in the direction of Supreme's cry. The Gordonians there registered the fact that their comrades had fallen. Two of them fired at Superman. He leapt into the air, dodging their blasts.

The troopers tried to follow him with their discharges but he moved too quickly for them. Swooping down towards them he leveled one with a blow and then grabbed the other by his breastplate and spun him around and threw him into a tree.

The third Gordonian dropped his efforts at subduing Supreme and aimed at Superman. He caught Superman in the chest with his force blast and Superman staggered backwards.

Supreme got one leg underneath him so that he was kneeling on one knee rather than two. His head began to clear and he recognized what had happened. Anger swelling up inside of him, he leapt to his feet, delivering an uppercut while he did so.

The Gordonian flew into the air. He started to come down, breaking through branches as he did so. Superman turned to Supreme.

"As hard as it is to say, thanks." He said.

A grim Supreme shook his head, "I should be thanking you. I was helpless before these creatures. You may have even saved my life."

"Want to see if we can save someone else's?" Superman asked.

A ghost of a smile tugged at Supreme's lips, "Let's."

Supergirl awoke. She could hear heavily shod feet approaching. The crunch of branches. The slippery sounds of wet ferns being brushed. The dull echo of feet on the ground. Small animals scattering. Her super hearing bespoke of it all and it all meant trouble.

She tried to rise. Her entire body felt raw. Her head was still muddled and she desperately needed it to clear before the shock troops found her.

She used her X-ray vision to sweep the area. The Gordonian skirmish line was five minutes away. She swept the ground and found J'onn another couple of hundred feet away. Not wishing to give away her position by flying, she ran to his side.

She examined him for broken bones and internal bleeding. Not seeing either, she gently rocked him back and forth by the shoulder and whispered, "J'onn, wake up."

The Martian's eyes opened and a wracking cough escaped his lips. Supergirl shushed him, "Shhh. We're about five minutes away from being discovered by a large group of nasties. They're hunting us down on foot. I'm assuming that means we're all down."

"A distinct possibility." J'onn croaked and then he grimaced.

Supergirl tugged at his arm, "I know you feel lousy. So do I. But we have to get moving. They're gonna find us any minute now and we have to be ready."

"I may be able to shapeshift into one of them and you could be my unconscious prisoner." J'onn suggested.

"Can you do it?" she asked.

His features began to blur and then they settled on his normal appearance, "I can barely hold my customary form."

"Forget your regular look." Supergirl suggested, "I need you completely focused and if that means you have to wear your real shape, then do it."

His features melted into his natural form. Supergirl smiled, "Not so bad after all. You should consider staying this way."

"Humans are disturbed by my natural appearance. My customary form unsettles them enough. Not every alien on Earth is blessed with a human appearance."

"Point taken." Supergirl acknowledged, "Now, on your feet! They're within eyesight and they know we're here."

The Manhunter regained his feet to the sound of much shouting. Supergirl grabbed his hand and leapt into the air. J'onn boosted himself and soon he was flying on his own. Although they were both unsteady at first, they quickly regained their "footing."

Discovering they were surrounded on every side, they went on the offensive. Supergirl plowed through ranks of Gordonians like a bowling ball through pins. J'onn landed in the midst of a trio of phalanxes and engaged them in hand to hand combat.

The Gordonians began to amass their troops when they received a distress call from their flank. Sixty-six troops broke off and scrambled to assist their comrades. The remainder stayed behind to fight.

Rocket Red had laid Galatea on the ground. She was on a thick patch of grass. He'd taken them to a spot under the forest canopy but within a few hundred feet of the nearest clearing. An open field stretched forth behind him.

Galatea was still unconscious and showed no signs of stirring any time soon. Gordonians soon tracked them down. Red opened fired with his gauntlet blasters. Several of the troopers went down in that initial onslaught.

He found that his Apokolipitan armor was proof against their force lances and he waded into the midst of them. A few tried rushing him while wielding their machetes. His augmented strength and hardened armor discouraged them from repeating that performance.

The aliens were soon on the air requesting back-up. A dozen support craft hovered nearby in the clearing, trying to get a clear shot at Rocket Red. Those efforts ended as quantum blasts rained down upon them, crippling their ships.

Captain Atom dodged and swerved between the saucers, crippling them and tricking the pilots into shooting each other. They soon broke off and headed high into the sky. Atom did not follow them. Instead, he joined Rocket Red.

"How're you doing, Red?" he asked, "You seem to be making out all right."

"Da, tovarich." Rocket Red replied, "I think they have even called up more Cossacks to attack us. Your help would be appreciated."

"I'd be happy to." Captain Atom confessed, "What about Sleeping Beauty over there?"

"She is a beauty, nyet?" Red opined, "Just like Supergirl."

"Why Dmitri, I think you have a crush on them." Atom teased, "What would your wife think?"

"She has one on Superman and one on you." Rocket Red confided, "She can forgive me this."

"Look out but here they come." Captain Atom said looking over Red's shoulder.

"For the Motherland!" Rocket Red cried and flew head first into the enemy swarm.

Atom stayed further back to protect Galatea. After a few minutes, he wondered why he was here at all. He heard a groan and a wracking cough behind him. He turned to see Galatea rolled over and trying to rise.

He went over and knelt to assist her. She shrugged out of his grip and doggedly rose onto her feet on her own. Her eyes blazed with an unspoken challenge as she faced him. Slowly but slowly that lessened.

"I suppose I should thank you." She warily began, "The last thing I remember is a pair of arms catching me."

Captain Atom jerked his thumb in Rocket Red's direction, "That would be him. I'm just your bodyguard while he's busy."

"Then we should help him." Galatea demanded.

"Are you up to it?" Captain Atom asked.

"No." Galatea admitted, "But I'm going into the fight anyway."

Atom nodded, "Let's go."

Supergirl and J'onn were bogged down on the ground. She roundhoused a trooper which sent him flying. They surrounded her with their lances aimed it her. She took to the sky just as they fired and flattened one another.

J'onn was punching and throwing Gordonians left and right. He stretched and contorted his body to avoid getting shot. In fact, the troopers had given up on their lances and were now trying to kill him with their machetes. So far they'd had little success.

Supergirl landed again to avoid the melee of lancer fire that had been directed at her. On the ground she could keep them at bay through close quarters fighting. She used her heat vision to fuse the closest lances and they detonated in the users' hands. Like their battle with the Martian Manhunter, they decided to forgo the lances and to merely hack her to pieces with their blades.

The blades didn't affect her but the force behind the blow could faze her. After being staggered by a few blows, she blocked the swing of one and then threw a right cross to stun her opponent. Using her super speed, she took on trooper after trooper. Occasionally she'd get cold cocked but as she flew into another Gordonian trooper, she'd recover and then belt him out of the parkway.

As the pair struggled on, two new elements presented themselves. Superman and Supreme came upon the scene and threw themselves into a similar battle as Supergirl. Within minutes, those Gordonians left standing were laying down arms.

"Seems we have prisoners." Supergirl grinned.

"But what do we do with them?" Superman asked.

"I've an idea." Supreme suddenly said.

Galatea's attack was ferocious. Gordonians went flying everywhere. Rocket Red and Captain Atom stopped and stood by and watched after the first five minutes. The Argoan was swift, thorough, and utterly merciless. The conscious Gordonians surrendered in droves.

Superman and Supreme arrived on the scene only to smile at what had transpired. Supreme went to Galatea, "You're all right?"

She nodded in Rocket Red's direction, "Thanks to him."

"I'll remember that on the day that we crush the League." Supreme said. Superman heard the comment but ignored it. They were _still _enemies after all.

"What's going on?" Galatea asked.

"Superman and I are rounding up the unconscious and taking them to our prison camp." Supreme said, "Gather a few and follow me to it."

"Go ahead." Superman said, "I'll guide Captain Atom, Rocket Red, and the walking prisoners to the camp."

The Legionnaires began to haul bodies at super speed and the others herded disgraced shock troopers to their temporary prison. Upon arrival, Captain Atom and Rocket Red discovered that it was more like a giant wooden fort with no windows or gates. A pit had been dug out around it and stakes had been planted there. Hopefully these would discourage escape attempts without having to be used.

Supergirl, Atom, and Rocket Red began ferrying prisoners into the "camp". Once they'd finished, and Galatea and Supreme had brought the last of the immobilized Gordonians, they designated "wardens." Atom and Red were disgruntled to learn it would be them.

"Fine." Rocket Red sulked, "Set a Russian to watching the gulag. How appropriate."

"What about food or toilet facilities?" Captain Atom demanded.

"Several of them have already dedicated a corner of the camp to a toilet area and the rest are breaking out rations as we speak." Superman said, "Don't worry. We'll send relief forces in ASAP."

"That's what they said about Vietnam." Atom grumbled.

"Oh, get over it!" Galatea snapped.

_That _startled and silenced the reluctant pair. With a final farewell, the alien team members all flew away.

Rocket Red turned to Captain Atom. A pocket slid open in the armor of his thigh. Out sprang a deck of cards.

"How about a game of gin rummy?" Red was effusively cheerful, "A penny a point?"

Captain Atom wanted to be grumpy. He truly did. Red's enthusiasm was just too contagious, "All right. Do we have a table?"

"Look around you, tovarich." Rocket Red laughed, "We are in a sea of fallen timber. There's bound to be a stump of appropriate height."

"Then we'd best get to it." Captain Atom chuckled. So they did.


	12. Chapter 12

Justice League Past Imperfect 83

The three Gordonian shock troops mounted the steps of the Hall of Justice while their pilot hovered their saucer to provide air support. As the alien soldiers reached the awning built to protect petitioners from the weather two giant hands stretched out from the building and grabbed the troopers.

The saucer fired two laser blasts and hit each hand. They shrank to normal size and withdrew back inside the Hall. The Gordonians rushed in with a cry. To their surprise, no one was to be found.

Elongated Man struck from behind them. He'd stretched himself out into the shape of the door frame. He wrapped one Gordonian up with his left arm while he punched another with his right.

The remaining trooper leveled his lance and began to open fire. Ralph twisted, bent, and moved away from the energy blasts with a cry of, "Eat your heart out, Plastic Man!"

The captive alien pressed his lance up against Elongated Man's arm and fired. Energy coursed through the stretchable sleuth and he cried out. Going limp, he fell into a long, stringy mass.

The three Gordonians clustered together and examined Dibney. One raised his foot and prepared to stomp on Elongated Man's head. A dart struck him in the throat and he hesitated. He pulled the dart out and examined it.

A trio of darts imbedded themselves into his scales. Sadly, the scales were so think that the tranquilizer potion secreted by the dart wasted itself on the lizard man's "skin" rather than enter into the bloodstream.

The reptilian trio turned to face Nemesis. He holstered his dart gun into his shoulder rig. He then ran straight towards the closest Gordonian. Going into a flying kick, he resoundingly bounced off of the Gordonian's chest.

The Gordonians broke into hissing laughter. Nemesis tried a backspin kick but it hardly fazed his opponent. The trooper swatted Nemesis aside with his lance.

General Eiling and Mr. Terrific appeared in the main hall. Eiling racked the slide of his Beretta and he opened fire. Two of the Gordonians received flesh wounds.

The slide of Eiling's gun caught and he ejected the magazine. Reaching for a second clip, he was struck by a Gordonian force blast. Mr. Terrific knelt to check the General's vitals. He was alive but Terrific doubted that he'd want to be when he came to.

Nemesis and Mr. Terrific were being held at lance point. Ralph was beginning to stir but the third trooper stood guard over him. The sound of cannon fire could be heard outside. Suddenly the doors burst opened as the Creeper came bounding into the Hall.

"Wowza!" the Creeper shouted, "Whatta hello!"

He looked around and suddenly remarked, "How come nobody ever invited me to the party?"

The trooper guarding Elongated Man swung his lance around. The Creeper went into action. He sprang into the air, caught an overhead support, back flipped off of it and landed in front of the Gordonian. Springing up into a kick to the reptilians head, he knocked him out.

Nemesis sprang for the closest trooper's lance. He was blasted by an energy discharge before he reached his objective. This, however, sent the Creeper back into action. He vaulted, leapt, rebounded, tucked, rolled, and delivered a massive uppercut as he evaded lancer fire. Another Gordonian went down.

Mr. Terrific grabbed a hold of the remaining trooper's lance. He twisted it out of the alien's hands. Spinning it over his head, he brought one end to the ground and rolled it down his hip until his arms were largely extended and poised to swing the lance into action. His hands found the weapon's trigger and the Gordonian fell, a victim to his own weapon.

"Check on Ralph." Mr. Terrific ordered the Creeper.

He checked Nemesis. The other man was unconscious but his vitals were steady.

Meanwhile, Elongated Man was sitting upright but was still woozy. The Creeper hunched over him. He pushed Ralph's nose into his face. Dibney swatted him away, "Go away!"

"He's okay." The Creeper called across the room.

"Ralph!" Sue Dibney cried out as she ran to his side, "I saw everything."

"I'm okay." Ralph said as he literally wrapped his arms around her, "See?"

"Can you get to your feet?" she asked.

The Creeper picked him up and put him on his feet, "He's okay. See?"

"Can we have a moment?" Sue archly demanded.

"A moment alone." The Creeper snickered, "We all know what happens now. The censors will cut this portion of our story out."

"What's facing us outside?" Mr. Terrific refocused the Creeper.

"A flying saucer." The Creeper reported, "Strangely enough, there weren't any pink elephants."

"Ralph," Mr. Terrific called out, "think you can handle one of these lances?"

"Try and stop me." Elongated Man called back.

"What about you?" Terrific asked the Creeper.

"What lances?" the Creeper asked.

"Never mind." Terrific replied. "Sue, you get the third lance." He showed the Dibneys how to fire the lances, "Sue, you're guarding the Gordonians."

"You ready?" he asked Ralph.

"I'm as good as I'm gonna get for a while." Elongated Man vowed.

"Follow me, lads!" The Creeper dashed outside.

"That idiot's going to get himself killed." Mr. Terrific snapped.

"He did get passed it to get in here." Elongated Man pointed out.

"True." Terrific conceded, "I suppose we should go check on the loon."

"After you." Ralph replied.

"Thanks." Mr. Terrific quipped.

"Any time." Ralph snickered.

Outside, the Creeper was dodging side to side in order to avoid the antiproton cannon blasts. He switched tactics and leapt up to the saucer. He caught the cannon and swung himself up to the saucer's cockpit.

A transparent dome separated the lunatic hero from the Gordonian. The alien threw the craft into several wild maneuvers. The Creeper slipped but he managed to hold on to the cannon.

The saucer leveled out and the Creeper clambered back atop the saucer's upper edge. He saluted and then jumped off to the ground. The Gordonian relished the chance to finally target the human.

The Creeper merely stood still and waved. Mr. Terrific and the Elongated Man came running out of the Hall, crying out at the top of their lungs. They reached the Creeper's position and trained their lances on the saucer.

Suddenly a golden stream of energy sliced through the cannon, slicing it off. All eyes, including the Gordonian's, turned to face the origination point of that blast. The Ray and the Red Tornado floated in mid-air and the Ray glowed.

The saucer began to climb. Red Tornado stretched forth his hand and the air began to stir. The clouds roiled and swirled. A funnel cloud formed and a twister descended. It enveloped the saucer and began spinning it.

The centrifugal force caught the saucer and tossed it around and around. It couldn't break free. In one last desperate move, the Gordonian poured all of the engines' force into one surge…straight for the ground. As the craft crashed, Red Tornado dismissed the tornado as swiftly as it had been created.

The pilot popped the hatch and stumbled out of the craft and collapsed upon the ground. The Ray and Red Tornado joined their fellows on the ground. The Creeper threw his arms out, "Admit it, you're happy to see me!"

"Glad you could make it." Mr. Terrific admitted.

"There's another loose one." The Ray said, "NORAD said that it went to Blue Valley, Nebraska. We figured that the Hall of Justice was a higher profile target."

"I don't know…" Mr. Terrific began.

"C'mon, what's in Blue Valley?" The Ray scoffed.

"Stargirl for one thing." Terrific revealed.

The Ray lost all color, "Ohmigod!"

"She'll probably need help." Mr. Terrific suggested.

"I'm on it." The Ray said and disappeared in a golden streak.

An amused Mr. Terrific asked himself, "I wonder if Courtney knows how he feels?"

Stargirl herself had gone out a back entrance from the school and taken to the air. She came flying over the buildings and saw that the saucer had registered her presence. It swiveled its main cannon in her direction and fired. The beam struck her but her cosmic convertor belt absorbed the energy and redirected back to the saucer in the form of "stars" pulsating out of her free hand's glove.

The saucer threatened to fall out of the sky but it stayed aloft. Stargirl was hit by a force beam and it knocked her out of the sky with a scream. She landed roughly and began to scrape herself off of the ground. The three shock troops closed in on her.

They waited until she was on her feet and then leveled their lances at her. She held her staff up as a ward in front of her. The beams struck its defensive field and it held.

Aggravated, the Gordonians rushed her. She blasted the leader with a cosmic energy bolt from the staff. She swung the staff as a bat and clubbed the next one on the head. As he stumbled she enveloped him in an antigrav field and floated him into the sky. She then reversed the gravitic field and plummeted him to the earth at 5 _g_s.

The third dropped his lance and held up his hands. The saucer fired its antiproton cannon and decimated the sensible soldier. Enraged, Stargirl unleashed a volley from her staff. She caught the cannon as it was going to fire again and it overloaded and exploded. Seeing that his cause was lost, the pilot began an ascent.

She caught him in a high grav field. He fired all of his engines and thrusters. It was no use. He was still being driven downwards. He did change his direction and was now floating above the parking lot. His engines and thrusters finally failed.

The saucer fell to the earth, landing on several cars…including a certain Porsche Carrera GT3 RS. Stargirl's jaw dropped and she merely gaped at the wreckage. Her precious car now looked like a stepped on soda can. She'd driven 2 hours away to reach Omaha and the car dealership. Now her baby was recycling fodder.

She heard a classmate say, "Whoa! Whitmore's gonna be pissed."

Stargirl screamed as a force blast struck her in the back and sustained its blast. She fell to the ground and was practically prone as the offending Gordonian stalked up to her. She rolled onto her side. Her staff was out of her reach. She fired off a burst of stars.

The Gordonian broke into a hissing chuckle as the discharge harmlessly bounced off of his breastplate. He leveled his lance and Stargirl grimly prepared for the worst. She figured that this was a good enough way to go out…she just wished it wouldn't hurt so bad.

An amber burst of energy blasted the Gordonian. He flew sideways and collapsed into a heap. The second trooper began firing into the sky. He was similarly blasted by the golden energy.

Stargirl craned her neck around to see who her savior was…_if_ it wa_s_ a savior. The Ray landed next to her and offered her a hand. He helped her to her feet and she gushed.

"Thanks Ray! I was so done for." She babbled.

"As long as your safe." He replied. Their eyes met and held together. She felt an electric tingle go through her body and she wondered _what_ had just transpired.

The saucer's hatch popped open and the pilot came ambling out clutching a lance. The Ray stretched forth his hand and unleashed another discharge. The burst caught the Gordonian in the chest and he collapsed.

Sirens and police lights could be heard. A few fire trucks and ambulances followed.

"They might as well bring a wrecker." Stargirl bitterly mumbled.

"What was that?" the Ray asked.

She knelt to retrieve her staff, "Nuthin'. Best face forward. Our adoring public is about to grace us with their presence."

The Ray noted her sarcasm and as the police cars squealed to a halt and a uniformed female officer bulldozed her way to Stargirl you could see the officer get more and more upset. Finally she was upon them.

"Okay Missy," the officer snapped, "what do you think you've been playing at _this_ time?"

"Knock it off, Chief." Stargirl snapped, "I saved all of these people."

"They probably came after you!" Chief Wilkinson snapped back, "Ever think of that?"

Actually, she hadn't. With the wind sucked out of her sails she subsided.

"Who's your boyfriend?" the Chief asked.

"Oh no," Stargirl waved her hands back and forth, "he's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever." Wilkinson said dismissively, "_What is his name_?"

The Ray held out his hand, "Hello, Ma'am. I'm the Ray."

"The Ray?" Wilkinson repeated, "I suppose you're a member of the Justice League."

"That's right." The Ray happily answered, "And Stargirl just helped thwart a member of the vanguard of an alien invasion. The rest of the League is battling the others even as we speak."

"And what would they want out of Blue Valley, Mister Ray?" the Chief's sarcasm bit deep, "Is it wheat? Maybe it's corn? We don't have much else to offer besides our little miss here."

Wilkinson aimed a finger at Stargirl, "We hardly had any problems with aliens or super villains before you arrived."

"But you _did_ have problems." Stargirl happily pointed, "I've just made your life easier."

"That's debatable." Wilkinson groused.

"You've got dozens of witnesses." Stargirl pointed out, "Do I really need to stay?"

"She means, do 'we' have to stay?" the Ray amended.

"I suppose not." The Chief deflated, "Stay out of trouble. Both of you."

"No prob." The Ray said and the pair flew off.

Wilkinson watched them go and then she shook her head, "I'm not sure that boy's intentions are entirely honorable."

Knowing Stargirl's identity, she figured the Dugans could deal with the Ray first hand.

Stargirl led the Ray to her home. They floated down to the ground and entered through the back door. Once inside they discovered Celeste Holms of all people to be in the house.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Stargirl demanded.

"Courtney!" Pat Dugan snapped, "Celeste was kind enough to bring your pack and duffel to us. She also seems to be _yet_ another Blue Valley High student that knows your so-called 'secret identity'."

"Now, if I can have a moment alone with the Ray, you two girls can talk." Dugan insisted.

Courtney pulled off her mask and motioned for Celeste to follow her, "C'mon. Privacy is this way."

They ended up in Courtney's room. Courtney shrunk the cosmic rod down from its staff configuration it its smaller forearm's length form. She tossed it onto the bed. Next, her gloves came off.

She whirled on Celeste, "Now, what're you doing here?"

"I thought I could help." Celeste meekly replied, "If your stuff was found and both Courtney Whitmore and Stargirl were missing then people would figure it out."

"Oh." That caught Courtney cold, "Thanks."

"D'you suppose we could start over?" Celeste asked, "I've been an ass. I totally misjudged you. You didn't fall down and worship at my feet when I arrived so I blacklisted you. Now I wonder about how unfairly I've treated everyone else."

"Who are you and what did you do with Celeste Holms?" Courtney asked.

Celeste wore a sad little smile, "I guess I'm asking you for a second chance. I'll understand if you say 'no.'"

"I didn't say 'no' the first time." Courtney softly reminded her, "I suppose I can say 'yes' this time."

Celeste's relief was obvious, "Thank you. I…I don't know what else to say."

Courtney smiled, "We'll figure that out tomorrow."

"Yeah." Celeste agreed, "Tomorrow will be the start of a whole new me."

"I hope so." Courtney encouraged her as best she could, "Now, if you could go to the living room, I'd like to change outta this costume."

"Oh. _Oh_!" Celeste realized what Courtney had said, "Sure thing. I'll just be going home now."

"See ya." Courtney closed the door behind her as she left. Pausing for a second, she pondered Celeste's words, "Who knows? It could happen. There's only three days left to school. Then we'll see how she does this summer."

The Ray seemed subdued when Courtney emerged from her room in civvies. Dugan escorted him to the back door where he flew off back to the Hall of Justice. Courtney watched him go with a disappointed air.

"He had to leave?" she asked.

"The boy has things to think about." Dugan replied.

"Like what?" Courtney was curious as to why her stepfather was being so cryptic.

"Like the fact that he's nineteen, in college, and…" he trailed off.

"And?" she wouldn't drop it.

"And that you're only sixteen." He finally answered.

"What's that gotta do with…" realization struck Courtney like a hammer to the head. She very quietly said, "Oh."

"Exactly." Dugan sighed. Next he asked, "Where's your car?"

"Remember when you encouraged me to buy catastrophic coverage as part of my insurance package?" she asked.

Dugan immediately grew weary, "Yes?"

"A flying saucer is using my car as a parking space." She explained, "That's about as catastrophic as it gets."

"You're not buying another Porsche." Dugan sighed, "When the insurance money comes, you're paying off what you owe and you're using the remaining seventy thousand to buy a cheaper and more practical car."

"But…" Courtney protested.

"I listened to you last time and look where it got you." He pointed out, "This way you can own the car outright be able to buy the same thing again if it gets destroyed."

Courtney wanted to argue. She really did. The problem with getting older though was that you began to see the other side of the coin as well. The Porsche had been a self indulgent splurge but it really wasn't a practical choice. This way here, she could get something completely decked out and still not make payments. It was a win-win scenario.

"Okay." Courtney surprised Dugan, "I get it. I'll start shopping around for something less expensive."

Off balance, he merely said; "Good. Let me know if you need any advice."

"Okay." She readily agreed, "I'll give you my final list of candidates and we can go over it to pick the most reliable car."

Dumbfounded he simply nodded. She headed for her room and her computer to start her research. Dugan wondered what had happened. He was suddenly dealing with a new and different Courtney. He might have to start worrying about the Ray after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Justice League Past Imperfect 92

Rag Doll reached the covey of guards. He slid around the booth low to the ground. For someone triple jointed that meant that he was very low indeed.

He sprang forth and jump kicked a guard. He backflipped off of the offended sentry and then executed two somersaults to land in to the booth. He delivered a right cross to the guard as the other attempted to trigger the alarm.

Rag Doll swung the unconscious guard around as a shield as the other sentries opened fire with their sidearms. The unconscious guard was riddle with bullets as Rag Doll shrank downwards while propping the corpse up with outstretched arms. One of the enraged guards rushed forward and pulled his dead comrade out of Rag Doll's grip.

The guard attempted to aim his pistol, but Rag Doll came up with an uppercut that leveled his would-be executioner. He then dropped to the ground to evade rifle fire. The alarm functions of the booth were destroyed.

The remaining guards took aim. One to the side was leveled by a spin kick to the face. This was followed by a savage punch to the next in line. The Huntress followed with a side kick to the head and dropped another guard.

She grabbed the weapon of the last rifleman. She spun it out of his grip. She rammed the butt into his gut. She then clubbed him over the head with the rifle. She then tossed it aside.

The remaining pistolerros took aim and then suddenly found their target shielded by Commander Steel. Mentally shrugging, they began to fire at Commander Steel. His metal skeleton refused to break under the force of incoming bullets. The bullets bounced off of his synthetic polymer flesh. He advanced on them. His artificially enhanced muscles took care of the rest.

Rag Doll came up to them, "That was impressive. The way that you outmaneuvered them Huntress, and the way you smacked `em around Commander Steel, it must be like getting hit with armor plates when you smack `em."

"Want to find out?" Commander Steel asked. Rag Doll's enthusiasm dimmed. Batman and the others joined them.

Batman examined the controls, "The operating controls are destroyed. Plastic Man, can you stretch under the door and open it from the inside?"

"You betcha." Plas happily replied. He flattened himself out and slid under the door's gap between itself and the ground.

A minute passed and then another. When three minutes had elapsed, Batman turned to the Atom, "You may have to go after him."

"I'd be happy to." The Atom assured him.

Just then the lock cycled and the door opened. Plastic Man confidently stood there and four guards lay strewn about the castle floor. Plas smirked, "I guess you could say that I had a welcoming committee."

Batman brushed by Plastic Man. He peered down the corridor. Although the castle was a new construct, its lighting was still stygian. Shadows dominated the spaces broken only by a single CFL hanging six feet, seven inches apart from another bare bulb. Batman liked what he saw.

Turning to those still outside, he barked; "Obsidian!"

Obsidian presented himself, "You yelled?"

"There are plenty of shadows here." Batman pointed out, "Do what you do best and act as our scout."

Obsidian nodded his assent and he merged with the closest shadows. A vague ripple could be seen on the subsequent shadows as he passed through them. Batman signaled for his team to follow.

Twenty minutes later, Batman and Wildcat had a poor Kaznian guard huddled in a corner. He'd witnessed Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Black Canary, the Huntress, and Wildcat as they took apart a courtyard full of soldiers. Thirty-six men down and the JLers hadn't even broken a sweat.

The Kaznian, named Vladic, was babbling in rapid fire broken English. He was telling anything and everything that may prove of interest to the JLers and the Legionnaires _without_ being asked. Hearing all of it, Batman assigned Rag Doll to the task of babysitting Vladic.

"Gee, thanks." Rag Doll grumped.

"It also keeps you out of the line of fire." Batman reminded him, "Besides, I could always send you back to Hawkgirl's team along with Commander Steel and Gentleman Ghost."

"I take it back." Rag Doll quickly recanted, "I _sincerely_ mean thank you."

"Just watch him." Batman instructed. He turned to the others, "Obsidian, take point. Gentleman Ghost, you'll follow his lead. Penguin, you'll lead the rest of us."

"Why me?" the felonious fowl asked.

"That _is _your bulletproof umbrella, isn't it?" Batman asked.

"Oh, all right." Penguin relented, "But you'd best step lively."

"I'll be right behind you." Batman assured him, "And Batgirl will be right beside me."

Batman turned to the Atom, "I need you to ride on the Penguin's shoulder. You'll be our ace in the hole."

"Got it." Atom replied and shrunk down to a height of four inches. Batman scooped him up and placed him on the Penguin's lapel.

"Play nice." He ordered.

"You heard the man, my little partridge." The Penguin said.

"I think he was talking to you." Atom replied.

The Penguin huffed and wisely let the matter go. Batman turned to Ivy and Nightwing, "You two have our backs."

"That I should live to see the day." Ivy remarked.

"Tell me about it." Nightwing complained.

Ten minutes later they were coming up on a T junction. Obsidian emerged from the shadows, "There are two guards standing outside of the door that Vladic sent us to. There are plenty of shadows around. I could neutralize them."

"Do it." Batman decided.

Obsidian submerged himself into the shadows and his ripple could be seen passing around the corner. The Gentleman Ghost stood at the corner and waited. Seconds passed and then screams and gunfire could be heard from the other end of the corridor.

"Go!" Batman shouted at the Gentleman Ghost. The Ghost flew down the hallway. Bullets riddled the wall as he approached the terrified guards. His hands became solid enough to grasp an assault rifle, pluck it out of Kaznian hands, and use it as a club.

Likewise, the shadows that Obsidian occupied stretched forth massive "hands" and delivered mighty blows to the guards. Soon all of the Kaznian soldiers were unconscious. Batman's forces moved closer upon hearing the all clear. As they approached, the doors to the command center opened and armed troops appeared.

The Penguin popped open his umbrella and bullets began to bounce off of it. Obsidian and the Gentleman Ghost disarmed two of the guards. Plastic Man stretched forth his hands and disarmed two more. The door slammed shut and an alarm sounded throughout the castle.

Batman rushed the Penguin up to the door. He turned to the Penguin's passenger, "Atom, I need you to go in there and release the door. Plastic Man, Gentleman Ghost, you'll go as well to provide a distraction."

"Very well." The Ghost replied.

"You got it!" Plastic Man enthused.

The Atom turned to Plastic Man, "I'll shrink down to microscopic size and ride your clothes across the threshold. When we clear the door, toggle your signal device twice. I'll jump off then and start to grow. If anyone's standing next to the door controls, I'll deal with them. You and the Gentleman Ghost keep the rest of the room busy."

"I understand." The Ghost assured him.

"Good plan." Plastic Man acknowledged, "Couldn't have come up with a better one if I'd tried."

"I could keep them at bay." The Psycho Pirate sniffed.

"First," that Atom wearily replied, "we have to get you _in_ the room."

"So get on with it." The Psycho Pirate commanded.

Plastic Man turned to the Atom, "Ready?"

"Hold me up against your waist." Atom commanded.

Plastic Man did so and the Atom began to shrink. He soon disappeared from sight. Nestled in between the fibers of Plastic Man's costume, his priority now was not getting eaten by the microscopic bugs that hung onto people's skin and clothes.

Plastic Man flattened himself out and once again passed under the door. At the same time, the Gentleman Ghost phased through the wall. Gunfire erupted when the Ghost appeared. Uniformed men and women both pulled their weapons free from their holsters and opened fire. Plastic Man went unnoticed until he began to resume his normal shape.

Plas toggled his signal device and the Atom began to rapidly grow. He went from micrometers to inches in a few seconds. He grew from there.

The guards nervously standing post at the door went from shooting at the Ghost to preparing to shoot Plastic Man. The Atom grew from mere inches to his full height in just under five seconds. He delivered an uppercut to the first guard, knocking the rifle out of his hands. He then delivered a side kick to the second guard, followed by a left cross.

The first guard pulled his pistol out of his holster and took aim. As fast as the Atom had grown, he now shrunk at the same rate. The first guard shot the second several times. The Atom grew again this time driving his knee into the man's stomach. A right cross followed and the guard went down.

Atom triggered the door's release. After doing so he shrunk back down to his four inch height. The door's opening alerted the bulk of the troops to Plastic Man's presence and that of the incoming JLers and Legionnaires.

The Penguin and his umbrella led the charge. Pistol rounds began bouncing off of the umbrella. From behind the Bird, Batman and Batgirl threw batarangs that each knocked out two soldiers.

The Psycho Pirate stepped into the fray and made a laughing face. The crowd erupted into raucous laughter. They dropped their guns and held onto their sides as they howled with hilarity.

Poison Ivy threw selected seeds on the ground. Juniper bushes grew from them. They caught the soldiers with their branches and they troops were pinned in by the bushes' thick foliage.

Ivy smiled, "That should hold them."

Meanwhile, Savage and two of his generals stood upon a dais. They had monitors and consoles displaying all the necessary tactical data. They also looked ready to rabbit.

Plastic Man stretched fort both of his arms and wrapped one around each general. Commander Steel rushed atop of the dais despite Batman's warning. As the Commander stepped foot on the dais, an electric current ran through the rounded platform. Savage and his flunkies stood upon a rubber mat so they were insulated from the shock. Commander Steel, with all of his metal components, was particularly vulnerable to this form of attack.

The charge dissipated allowing Savage to step off of the mat and descend from the dais. Wildcat intercepted him. Savage greeted him with a condescending smile.

"You can't stop me." He warned Wildcat, "I've had millennia to perfect techniques you've never even dreamt of."

"Bring it." Wildcat challenged him.

Savage snapped into action. His movements were almost faster than the eye could see. Wildcat took a blow to the head, then one to the body, another to the body, and then one to the head.

Wildcat unleashed a left jab that connected. He then tried some boxing techniques since that was his first love and his particular skill set's home. Finding himself stymied, he threw in Thai kickboxing. Savage blocked Wildcat's kicks with his feet. His punches were also neutralized.

Savage dropped low and caught Wildcat with a scissor kick. The JLer went down hard. He regained his footing with a hand spring. He then landed a left cross on a surprised Savage. He followed through with a heavy right. Wildcat landed another right, then a left, and followed by a kick to Savage's ribs. He threw and landed another right. He then went into a backspin kick that knocked Savage off of his feet.

Savage gathered his wits while Wildcat hovered nearby, still poised for combat. Wildcat spoke, "This is why I was the reigning Meta-Human Brawl Champ for so long. I not only know techniques, I know how to mix them up."

"Well done." Savage replied and Wildcat gaped as Savage's split lip healed and his already forming bruises vanished, "You've surprised me but as you can see, your victory is a pyrrhic one at best. The meteor that granted me immortality did so through an enhanced healing factor. I can do this forever. You're merely human. Eventually you'll tire. I, on the other hand, won't."

Savage rose and his grin was victorious. A steel cabled bolo suddenly wrapped itself around him. Savage futilely tried to snap it but his strength was that of a normal man. The cable wouldn't budge.

Nightwing exulted in his victory, "All right!"

Batman went up to Savage and put his wrists in batcuffs. Batgirl undid the bolo and handed it back to Nightwing. Batman leaned in on Savage.

"Your reign of terror is over." He declared.

"My dear Batman, I've barely begun." Savage chuckled, "I have until the end of the universe."

Just then a buzzing alarm began to fade in and out. Cosmic Boy's time bubble appeared and the Legionnaire from the future stepped out. He looked to Batman and Batgirl, "Miss me?"

"Cos, look out!" Batgirl shouted as Savage broke free and ran towards the dais. As he did so, he squeezed his pendant. Cosmic Boy was dazed by a sudden electrical charge.

He was on his knees as Savage boarded the time bubble. Cos stretched forth his hand and used all of his magnetic might to rip apart vital components within the time bubble's controls. It was too little too late. The bubble entered the time vortex and disappeared.

"So that's how he did it." Cosmic Boy murmured as Batgirl helped him to his feet.

"What?" she asked, confused by the comment.

"Never mind." He replied, "We need to get off of this platform. We're about to have company."

"What do you…?" Batgirl began as a time bubble siren began to sound off. She and Cos hopped off of the dais as Saturn Girl appeared in another bubble.

"Imra," Cos grinned, "it's good to see you."

"You too, Rokk." She smiled, "I'm here to work my telepathic magic."

"What's she mean by that?" Batgirl asked and then she fell silent. Everyone in the room had the same vacant look to their eyes. Saturn Girl then rewove their memories of the day's events.

"What'll they remember?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, will remember Savage getting away on a rocket cycle stolen from Roxy Rocket." She explained, "We were never here. Only Supergirl will know differently but I gave her a message to keep quiet about it."

"Is she coming back with us?" Cos asked.

"Not now." Saturn Girl replied, "She's still making up her mind."

"Do you think she ever will?" he asked.

"I don't know." She answered, "Kara's completely torn. History says that she stays in this time but she can still visit the LSH without violating history. I've explained that. She just doesn't know if she wants to."

"I hope she decides to come back." Cos admitted.

"So do I." Imra Ardeen said, "But I can't force her. It's something she needs to work out on her own."

"Here's hoping." Cos said.

"Let's go so I can release my grip on everyone." Saturn Girl suggested, "I'm starting to get a headache."

"Sure thing." He agreed, "It'll be good to get home."

"I thought you had a thing for antiques and past eras?" Saturn Girl asked.

"Playing history student and tourist is one thing." Cosmic Boy rebutted, "Fighting for your life is another."

Saturn Girl smirked, "It just so happens that I agree with you. Now let's go."

"After you, milady." Cos ushered her into the bubble with a sweep of his arms and a bow.

"Why thank you." She grinned, "You should visit the past more often."

"Just don't say that to Lyda." Cosmic Boy referred to Night Girl of the Legion of Substitute Heroes. They'd been dating for over a year now.

"Aren't you two planning a vacation in the early 21st Century?" Saturn Girl inquired.

"We get to leave next week." Cos grinned.

"Remember, no hanky panky. You have an image to uphold." Saturn Girl lectured him.

"Yes, ma'am." Cosmic Boy sighed as he activated the time bubble, "Next stop, LSH HQ."

After they'd faded from 21st Century the Justice League and the Legion of Doom recovered their wits. Batman grabbed his signal device, "Superman! Come in!"

"Superman here."

"Did you spot Savage's exit? He was riding a rocket sled like Roxy Rocket's." Batman asked.

"I don't see anything. Sorry."

Batman could hear the guilt in Superman's voice and let it go, "Understood. Out."

"Batman." The Question spoke up from his place at one of the computer terminals. The Huntress held onto the back of his chair leaned over his shoulder. "You may find this interesting." The Question said.

"What is it?" Batman gruffly asked.

"It appears that Savage may have done Kaznia some good deposing Audrey." The Question explained, "She's accused of war crimes dating back to the civil war and it also appears that she's guilty of most of them."

"Alert NATO and the UN." Batman ordered, "They'll find all of this to be very interesting."

"My thoughts exactly." The Question chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

Justice League Past Imperfect 100

Penny stood by the Javelin. The Flash was eating his sixth meal since they'd arrived. Hula Hula had woken up with a headache, and Blackhawk was on the radio with Amanda Waller. Dr. Fate had brought Audrey over to their little circle. He was now standing there with his arms folded across his chest, impassively surveying the wreckage that the rest of the League and the Legion had left surrounding the castle.

A Kaznian soldier came up from behind them and he pulled out a survival knife and he came at Penny, "Die! For the sake of all Kaznia, die!"

Penny caught his knife hand with her right. She spun around, while keeping her grip on his right wrist, and smashed the fellow in the nose with her left elbow. She then drove her elbow into his solar plexus. After that she threw the winded man over her shoulder onto the ground.

"That, suh, is no way to treat a lady." She angrily declared.

More troops came up with their rifles trained. Hula Hula jumped, "Yaahh! There's more of them."

One held his hand up, "Wait! This one is not Audrey. She is too tall. She is wearing a flightsuit, which Audrey would never stoop to, and Audrey is a natural blonde."

"Well, ah declare, how rude." Penny planted her fists on her hips, "And just what do y'all want with Audrey?"

"She is wanted for war crimes by NATO and the Kaznian people." The squad leader explained, "She brought Vandal Savage back to our land and made him War Minister. That is why most of the army went underground. We've been fighting the tyranny of these two ever since. Audrey's crimes date back to the civil war where she authorized the use of death camps and the torture of women and children to learn the location of fighting men."

"Ah had no idea." Penny relented a bit, "Can you prove all of this?"

"The answers are in the castle." The leader proclaimed.

"The answers are here." Batman said as he appeared out of nowhere, "We're the ones that contacted you. NATO is en route. They should be here in twenty minutes from Kosovo. These discs will prove her guilt."

Batman handed over three CD-R's. The leader took them and stared at them for a while. Finally he smiled and held out his hand, "I am Sergei and you would be Batman?"

"I am." Batman replied.

Wonder Woman landed, "What's going on here?"

"These men are here to arrest Audrey and turn her over to NATO forces to go on trial for war crimes." Batman explained.

"Diana!" Audrey cried out, "They want to kill me!"

Wonder Woman turned to Fate, "I thought you were protecting her."

"Not from justice." Fate replied.

"Diana," Batman said gently, "I've seen the evidence. It's quite damning."

"Is there a problem?" Superman asked as he came to rest beside Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman looked Audrey in the eye. Instead of innocent terror there, Diana only found cruel bitterness. That made up her mind.

"There is no problem." Wonder Woman announced, "Do you need help holding her?"

"Thank you but no." Sergei replied, "I don't believe that she escape from sixteen men and women."

"You'll pay for this." Audrey growled hatefully, "You all will. You'll especially burn in Hell, Diana. I'll see to it!"

Wonder Woman watched as Audrey was led away, roped like an animal. In a very real sense, she thought, that's what Audrey had become. It made her sad.

She suddenly felt Superman's strong hand massaging her neck. "You're like a steel cable." He declared, "Let's hop in the shuttle for a little privacy and I'll work some of the knots out."

Wonder Woman already felt like putty in his hands but who was she to argue?

As they boarded the shuttle, Batman scrutinized the exchange. He thought to himself that Clark was in for an interesting time. He wished them both well.

Supergirl and Mary Marvel found Batgirl seated at a spare computer terminal at the command dais. Mary asked, "What's up?"

Batgirl's lips twisted in frustration, "The Question found records indicating that someone brokered the alliance between Audrey and Vandal Savage. He's checking with his fellow conspiracy theorists to find a clue. I'm checking the communications logs. All I've found so far is an encrypted file I can't begin to crack."

"Let me see it." Supergirl suggested. When Batgirl's face adopted a snarky expression Supergirl shrugged, "I'm used to advanced technology. Maybe I can spot something you missed."

"Be my guest." Batgirl pulled up the file and moved out of the chair. Supergirl sat down, peered at the file and gasped.

"By Rao!" she whispered and then said, "This is Argoan."

"Are you sure?" Batgirl asked as she leaned over Supergirl's shoulder.

"Technically, it's Kryptonian." Supergirl amended, "But since Argo was a Kryptonian colony, we shared a common language and tech base. _This _file is Kryptonian."

"Neither you nor Superman sent it, Galatea never learned Kryptonian, Supreme's from an entirely different planet, that leaves Brainiac as the culprit." Batgirl deduced.

"There's a worm imbedded into the file." Supergirl announced, "It'll translate the message into English."

She activated the imbedded program and an image appeared. Lex Luthor, as large as life, offered to contact Savage on Audrey's behalf for a "slight, nominal fee." After finding that communications log, Batgirl found nearly a dozen others. The very first one was transmitted in the clear with instructions on how to activate the decryption worm in future vidmails. Also communicated was the warning that the worm would only work on this computer's IP address. Any other system attempting to access it would be fried.

Batgirl went to find the Question. Supergirl turned to Mary, "How'd you like to have a little chat with Luthor?"

Mary grinned, "Sounds good to me. Wanna scare the crap outta him?"

Supergirl shared her grin, "That's the plan. Let's go before J'onn can say 'no'."

"Lead on." Mary giggled.

Five minutes later the Question was reviewing the vidmails and Batgirl was on the horn with the Martian Manhunter, "I turned around and they were gone."

"Yes." J'onn replied, "We heard the sonic boom they left in their wake. I agree with your theory that they are en route to confront Luthor. I'm dispatching a team to dissuade them even now."

J'onn left the handover of the Gordonian prisoners to UN and NATO forces to Captain Atom and Rocket Red. He used his signal device to summon the team he wanted to send after the impetuous young women. When he came down next to Penny's Javelin, they were assembled.

Plastic Man was there as their contact with the ISA since the ISA ran the Gulag. Superman and Wonder Woman were included as well. Captain Marvel would be sent. In a surprise twist, Black Adam demanded to come. J'onn didn't know why Adam insisted that Mary would listen to him but the Martian found it vaguely disturbing. His telepathy told him that Adam's claims could be justified.

"You're not going." J'onn informed him…for the third time.

"But the girl may not listen to her brother." Black Adam argued, "Let me help save her from destroying her very soul."

"Apparently I have more faith in her than you do." J'onn replied, "You are staying. Accept that."

Adam opened his mouth to protest yet again and J'onn beat him to it, "Remember, you are sworn to our service for now. You obey my orders until this situation is ended."

"But it has ended." Black Adam contended.

"It isn't over until the Gordonians are off-planet." J'onn informed him, "I trust my people. You know them. Have faith."

"I had faith in someone once." Adam replied darkly, "I was betrayed and my life has been shattered ever since." With that said, he stalked off.

J'onn shook his head. He'd gleaned a glimpse of Adam's past from his mind. A tragedy _had _occurred but it was hardly the fault of the wizard, Shazam. Over a thousand years of hatred were due to a misconception.

_But it's a misconception he's willing to die for,_ J'onn realized.

Twenty minutes later, Mary and Supergirl had arrived at the Gulag facility buried within the Sierra Nevada Mountains. Although skeptical, the facility's warden granted the pair access to Luthor. They met in a visiting room divided by Plexiglas shield. They each sat at in chairs at a table. Dedicated microphones and speakers allowed the two sides of the room to communicate.

Luthor was led in and he smiled as he sat down and activated his comm gear, "Ah, so they send the brat squad. Is everything all right? Aren't my Legionnaires performing up to your exalted standards?"

"Your Legionnaires aren't the issue here." Supergirl snapped, "Vandal Savage and Queen Audrey are."

"Ah." Luthor smiled like a Cheshire cat, "You found the vidmails. I wouldn't have thought that the League would have translated them this fast. But then again, you are from Argo and the inhabitants of Argo were descended from Kryptonians. I should have thought of that."

"So you admit it?" Supergirl was astonished.

"I revel in it." Luthor chuckled, "I knew I'd eventually have to deal with that pretentious Neanderthal but I never imagined that the Justice League would help me do it. It was one of life's little ironies don't you think?"

"How many more ironies are there?" Supergirl asked.

"A few." Luthor smirked.

"How 'few' is a few?" Supergirl wondered.

"You'll just have to discover that on your own." Luthor wore a victorious smile.

"Mary?" Supergirl prompted her companion.

Mary rose, walked to the Plexiglas wall, and punched a hole through it. She ripped a section out so that she could walk through. Luthor was totally unnerved even as alarms sounded throughout the prison.

Guards rushed in and she swatted them aside. Grabbing Luthor by his jumpsuit lapels, she hefted him out of his chair and slammed him up against the wall. Luthor could see the smoldering rage in Mary's eyes and for the first time, he honestly wondered how far she would go.

"One chance, Luthor." Mary snarled, "What other surprises do you have in store for us?"

He could see the predatory instinct in her eyes and he knew he was the prey. For the first time, Mary Marvel lay revealed to him and he saw that she had far more in common with Black Adam than she did her do-gooding brother. The so-called Big Red Cheese would never have the guts to actually intend to kill Luthor if he didn't answer.

Even Supergirl was taken aback. In fact, she was so stunned she just stood there transfixed by the scene playing out in front of her. It wasn't until Captain Marvel rushed into the room that Luthor recovered his nerve.

"Do your worst." He smirked.

"Mary!" and anguished Marvel cried out.

Mary threw her punch. Her thumb caught his ear as her fist passed by his head. He cried out in pain over that and he could feel blood welling up as her hand punched into the steel wall behind him.

Mary dropped him and his knees went weak and he sank to the floor. Her gaze was cold and merciless, "Next time, it's for real."

She turned on her heel and approached Captain Marvel, "What's up? Why're you here?"

"What did you almost do?" a shocked Marvel asked.

"Ree-lax." Mary urged, "I had the situation under control."

As the superhuman trio exited the visitation room, Mary paused to look back at Luthor as the medics tended to his ear. Her mercurial transformation continued as she went from amiable to threatening once more. Then she shifted back to her ebullient personality again and caught up with her brother and Supergirl.

Luthor's sinister chuckle surprised the medic. The Justice League had no idea what it had on their hands but he did. All Mary Marvel needed was the right sculpting and a little motivation and she'd be joining the Legion of Doom.

Three days later, the defeated and demoralized Gordonians were assembled in their support craft. Orion faced them and activated a boom tube. The saucers flew into it and travelled home. At least they travelled to whatever spatial coordinates that they'd selected.

That same day the Legionnaires returned to Bailya and Luthor, Grodd, and the Ultra-Humanite were released.

A week passed and it found Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon enjoying Paris. Barbara looked out across the city from atop the Eiffel Tower. Except for them, the Tower was deserted.

"It must've cost a fortune to rent the Eiffel Tower for an hour." Barbara commented.

"What are a few billions worth if you can't indulge a fantasy or two?" Bruce asked as he held her in his arms, "Barbara? I have a question for you."

"Really?" she was surprised but then again this entire trip had surprised her. The minute the Gordonians had been sent packing she and Bruce had taken the Lear to France and been staying at a private chateau ever since. She thought nothing else could surprise her. She was wrong.

Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. Kneeling down, he took her hand and said, "I'm not one for words so I'll get straight to the point. Our lives aren't perfect. In fact, they're far from it but they are better together than they are apart."

He pulled a stunning five karat diamond solitaire out of the box, "What I'm getting around to is: will you marry me?"

Barbara's lower lip quivered as she answered, "Yes."

Bruce slipped the ring on and then rose and swept her up in his arms so that their lips could meet. They spent the rest of their hour on the Tower holding one another and making plans.

Back in Metropolis, Clark was surprised by a knock at the door. He opened it to find an even greater surprise.

"Diana!" Clark joyfully said, "Come in."

She did and she cast an appraising eye about, "This is very nice. It's Spartan without feeling cold."

"Thanks. May I say that you look great in civilian clothes?" he asked.

He'd never seen Diana embarrassed until now, "Thank you. Tell me what do you have planned for the evening?"

"I thought I'd eat in and then go on patrol later this evening." He answered.

"How would you like to go to dinner with me and then I'll help you with your patrol." Diana suggested.

He thought about it and then with only a moment's hesitation said, "All right. I'd like that. Where will we eat?"

"Kyle Raynor told me about a new Greek grotto style restaurant." Diana replied, "I thought we'd start there."

"Sounds good." He agreed, "Shall we fly or shall we walk?"

"It's a lovely evening." Diana opined, "Let's walk."

Clark grinned, "You read my mind."


	15. Chapter 15

_Fifty-two years in the future…_

The time bubble translated out of the time vortex in the Bat Cave of the late 21st Century. Waiting there for them was Dana Tan McGuiness and Barbara Gordon. Terry leapt out of the bubble as soon as Cosmic Boy opened the hatch. He caught Dana up in his arms and passionately kissed her.

She giggled, "Maybe you should disappear more often."

"Not a chance." He promised.

"Then, could you at least take the mask off?" Dana inquired, "It makes kissing you like kissing a cold fish."

Bruce had never seen Batman's mask come off so fast. They repeated their earlier effort and then Terry swept her off her feet and started to carry her upstairs.

"Later guys!" he called back.

"You have to forgive him, he's…" Bruce started to say.

"No problem." Cos grinned, "I get the picture." He held out his hand, "It was a pleasure working with you. You're everything the history tapes said you were."

Bruce turned to Barbara, "Cosmic Boy, this is…"

"The former Commissioner Gordon." Cos smiled, "Also infrequently known as Batgirl. You may not remember this but we've met."

"I remembered it as soon as Dana told me what had happened to Bruce and Terry." Barbara confessed, "That was some trick Saturn Girl pulled off."

Cosmic Boy shrugged, "Just some mental sleight of hand. All for a good cause."

"Did Savage ever reappear from the time vortex?" Bruce asked.

Cosmic Boy's grin reappeared, "Not yet. So, you two _do _remember everything that happened. I suppose it's about time." He glanced from Bruce to Barbara, "I have to be going now and get my time bubble stolen. Besides, you two have things to talk about."

Bruce was puzzled by that last comment but Barbara had an all too knowing look in her eye. She'd had those looks over the last few years since Sam, her second husband, had died but not very often. She and Bruce had started regular twice a week visits. One day at her house and the next one here in the manor. He was due at her house but he could have sworn their date was a day away.

The time bubble's warning siren sounded and it faded in and out of life as the bubble disappeared and reappeared until it was gone altogether. Bruce turned to Barbara, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was Wednesday. I would've come but I was caught up…"

Barbara grinned, "It's only Tuesday. You haven't missed anything."

"But you're here…?" Bruce was confused.

"Can we carry this on somewhere more comfortable where I can get a cup of coffee?" Barbara suddenly blurted out.

Bruce smiled, "Of course. I can make a fresh pot. I made doughnuts a few hours ago. They should still be fresh."

"You?" Barbara was stunned as they climbed the stairs together, "Baking?"

"More like deep frying." Bruce admitted.

"I know that." Barbara teased, "The wonder of it is that you know it."

"Alfred didn't have an attentive student for very many years but I picked up what I could in the time that we had." Bruce confided.

"He often confided in me that he was worried that you'd be lost without him." Barbara revealed.

"If I hadn't given up being Batman and taken him seriously the last few years of his life I would've been." Bruce admitted, "As it was, he still died too soon."

"Is it ever a good time?" Barbara softly asked, "For us, I mean."

"I suppose not." Bruce sighed. They walked to the kitchen where Bruce began gathering the coffee makings. Barbara helped herself to the pantry and found the pastries. She brought out a serving dish full of them.

They chatted about what Bruce had been up to until the coffee was brewed. After pouring some, Bruce laid out milk and sugar. Sitting down across from her, he asked; "Now what's really on your mind?"

Barbara wore a sad smile, "You know me too well."

"I should." Bruce replied, "We've a lot of history."

"History is why I'm here." Barbara confided, "As you know, I retired from the police force five years ago. Sam died three years ago. What that's left me with is an eager anticipation of visiting you every couple of days."

Bruce was mildly embarrassed but he let her continue without protest. Next she said, "Like you said, we've lots of history. I'd like to make more."

Carefully Bruce asked, "What are you suggesting?"

"I'd like to move back into the manor." Barbara explained as though it were the simplest thing in the world, "We have a whole catalogue of secrets between us. The type that are best kept when they're shared."

"I'd love for you to move in." Bruce confessed, "I just don't know what you'd be expecting. After all, we're…"

"Old?" Barbara laughed, "No worries Bruce. I'm after companionship. After all of these years, you're my best friend and I'd like to spend more time with you. Anything beyond that would be a bonus."

"I'd be delighted to have you live here." Bruce readily agreed, "In fact I can't think of anything I'd like more."

"Even more than having Terry taking over as Batman?" Barbara queried him.

Bruce held her eyes with his, "Even more than that."

"You _have_ changed." Barbara remarked.

"Maybe not enough but there's still some time left." Bruce remarked, "I may surprise myself."

Barbara toasted him with her coffee mug, "Here's to surprising changes."

Bruce returned the toast with a twinkle in his eye, "May they always keep us alive."

_Thirty billion years in the future…_

The sun shone red in the sky. The star had once been a yellow dwarf, like Earth's, but now it was a red giant. The planet too had been a duplicate of Earth but now it was an arctic wasteland. Vandal Savage wasn't one to complain though. At least he was still alive.

Cosmic Boy's powers had damaged the stolen time bubble. It had been locked onto one time: billions of years into the future. Savage was now an eyewitness to the heat death of the universe. The stars of the Milky Way, once so bright filling the sky, were now burnt out embers. A mere handful made their mark in the night.

What could be seen were other depleted galaxies all converging on the same spot just as the Milk Way had collapsed down into a few thousand light years circumference. Dark matter and dead matter reigned supreme. Entropy had weaned the universe down into its least usable components. What life that was left barely hung on in the remaining starlight. All of it headed for what appeared to be a massive palm of a hand.

Savage knew that he was finally going to die. After thousands of years of waiting, the universe itself would kill him through the violent upheaval of its death throes. A new universe would be born. A universe without Vandal Savage to persecute. He looked forward to that day…or did he?

Looking again to the damaged time bubble, he entered it and examined its damaged components. Cosmic Boy had twisted the internal mechanisms so that the chronal field generator was locked onto a single point in history. Savage assumed that he could continually return to this point in history and therefore escape death. But what was the point? He'd still be alone.

_If only I could repair the damage,_ he mused, _then I could escape from this cold and lonely corner of hell._

Wondering if there were the remains of a dead civilization on this rock, Savage activated the time bubble and began to sail across the horizon in search of a miracle. He never knew. He might actually find it.


End file.
